It's Time To Remember
by MizzDL
Summary: One night they forgot everything, what they fought for, but they never forgot each other...R&R FINISHED...With an interlude for the sequel, ENJOY
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I Mizz DL do not own any of the character portrayed in this story.

Hey what's up people?

So did you miss me? Well if you didn't it is all good. Anywayz, I hadn't really left, I've been around still reviewing here and there. But anywayz let me reintroduce myself, the name iz Mizz DL, I was formally known as LilMizzDeeAquarius, since I don't write entirely like I used to, I thought I'd change my name. But anywayz here iz my new story, well it'z not new, just revised, reposted, and renamed. It used to be called Cheerleaders and Football Players Enemies or Not. But now it is called…

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 1

"It is done," whispered Princess Serenity as the silver crystal shattered in thin air.

Princess Serenity then collapsed to the ground and looked at the moon with a single solitary tear running down her face.

"Serenity are you Ok?" asked Sailor Mars as all the soldiers, including Generals and Tuxedo, crowd their Princess.

"Yes for now, just sleep," said Princess Serenity softly, as her eyes closed softly and she sighed.

Everyone then just passed out slowly on the ground, as all his or her clothes changed to civilian clothing. To any onlooker, they all looked like regular teenagers bathed by the peaceful light of the moon.

On the moon in the shadows of the ruined castle stood 3 figures.

"They don't remember," said one of the figures quietly. "Not a thing that happened before this night."

"That's how I want it to be, till it is time for them to remember," said one of the figures illuminated by a light unseen.

"But Serenity…" said the other figure.

"Luna, Artemis, let them be. They do not remember, let them be their age," said Queen Serenity.

"Alright we shall leave them," said Artemis.

"Luna?" said Serenity.

Luna bowed her head, her dark hair falling along her shoulders, "Okay, if you believe it is best."

"I do, they are all young and the generals have returned to their respective sides in this time," said Serenity.

"Yes that is true," said Artemis.

"Now we must wait and let time do as it should. Hopefully nothing will disturb them for a while," said Luna.

"Hopefully," said Artemis and Serenity in unison.

This was a wonderful beginning don't you think? Just leave me a review, so I can find out for my self. NO FLAMES, last time I had one of those, I was going through a…. it can't even be explained. But anywayz, it's nice to be back.

Chapter 2 Coming Soon!

MizzDL


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Mizz DL do not own the Sailor Moon characters used in this story.

Claimer: The poem 'Being Left Out' was written by me, so the rights are mine.

Hey what's up?

Didn't want to leave you so soon, so I thought I'd bring out chapter 2 as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy it is more a introduction of the important characters. Please excuse some of the 'slang' used. Common habits seem to never die. Anywayz, yes the 4 Generals are good in my stories and are ALL GUYZ… Adios!

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 2

Serena Tsukino was a 17-year-old senior. With a reputation to die for, she had good grades ever since grade school. Had the body of a model at the height of 5'6. She had beautiful blonde hair that was longer than any girl could imagine. She always wore her hair in the most unusual hairstyle; two buns and either side of her head with her hair flowing from each bun. Also, she had a bright blue eye that was always filled with laughter and happiness. She was single and very much sought after girl in the school just as well as her other friends, except a couple.

Today she wore dark blue hip hugger jeans with famous team logs everywhere. She wore a white tank top that was similar to the pants with the team logos everywhere. To compliment the outfit she had on a light use of silver eye shadow. She also wore the shoes to match, which were white Chuck Taylor's with the team logos. Since the season was winter, she wore a white jacket. She had on a platinum chain, which had her name on it. She also wore silver loop earring and wore three rings on each hand.

She walked to her locker and placed her books inside. She sighed to herself, 'Another day, another boy with a crush and another note saying they are in love. After a while they really start to get on your nerves.' She looked at her moon watch at the time; it was 7:30a.m. School started at 7:55a.m every morning. She yawned from cheering the night before at the football game.

"Tired I see," a deep low sexy voice whispered in her ear.

"Good Morning Dar," Serena replied to the voice she knew so well.

Also known as, Darien Shields her best friend in the whole wide world. They have been friends for as far back as both of them could remember.

Darien was 17, and captain of the football team and a senior as well. He was what an average girl would call 'boyfriend material.' He was 6'2, very tall and built. If you ever caught him without a shirt, you would say he had a body of a god. He had dark black hair that totally complimented his features of his face, with his dark azure eyes, which seemed to be like the depth of the ocean. His black hair was just as stubborn as he was, it always fell in his eyes, and it never stayed where it was put. Giving off the sexy boyish look. However, all the girls in school thought it were totally sexy. He was single and available so you know he was sought after every day of the week.

Today he wore an all black Dickey's outfit; pants and long sleeve button up shirt, with the black Chuck Taylor's. The black shirt was open, with his white shirt in full view, showing off the broadness of his chest. He had on silver platinum chain, with a diamond football with his name imprinted in the middle with a rose in the back of his name.

"Good Morning to you, didn't get that much sleep last night?" Darien asked with a smile.

"No not really, you try going to sleep with a lot of homework on your desk," Serena yawning again once again.

"Well then I wouldn't blame you. So, you're going to be out in Mr. Lewis class again, eh?"

" Most likely," came her nonchalant reply.

Serena leaned against her locker and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt Darien staring at her with his familiar grin and blue mesmerizing eyes she knew so well. She smiled slowly.

"Don't look at me like that. I hate that look," Serena says.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" he questioned her leaning closer.

Stumbling over her words, "Umm nothing it's just..." She trailed off.

The first bell rung: signaling everyone to start getting to class. Serena turned around and took out her English and Reading books. Darien's locker wasn't very far from Serena's so he went and got his books as well. Serena walked into Mr. Lewis classroom with Darien right behind her. Serena walked to her seat that was right next to one of her closest friends, by the name of Amy.

Amy Mizuno was also a 17-year-old senior, just as well as she was cheerleader. She had dark black almost blue hair, which was shoulder length. Also, she had soft blue eyes. She was the same height as Serena. All the guys thought the short blue hair was very cute for her sense of style and nature.

Today she wore white pants with pockets in different places, with white roses intertwining themselves down her leg. Also, she had on a light blue tank top, which had a white rose on it. She wore two rings on each hand and light blue stud earrings. She also wore a necklace, that had her name on it on the A of her was her birthstone.

" Hey Ames what's up?" Serena greets to Amy.

" Nothing much. I'm just chillin'. What about you?"

" Nothing, things still the same. I'm just a bit tired from working on my homework last night."

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Amy looks up to see Darien standing behind Serena just watching.

" What's up with you Darien? What are you thinking about?" Amy questions Darien.

" Oh nothing really," replies Darien.

The last bell rings and Mr. Lewis walked into the classroom holding his textbooks for the day's lesson. He walked to the front of his desk and set the books on his desk, but pulled up the book from the top.

"Take out your books and turn to page 56," says Mr. Lewis.

There was only the sound of people opening their books and turning to the page the teacher asked for.

"This is a poem written by Ran'ne called:

_Being Left Out_

The room was quiet,

Everything was still,

It felt like an unwanted chill.

The feelings within;

They were just as quiet as the room,

It was the feeling of unwanted doom.

There was no one here,

There was no one to talk to.

What else was I to do?

I stood in the corner,

Seeing familiar faces,

When they looked at me, they all became racist.

Did I look that different?

Was I not the same as them?

Of course not, I was an undiscovered gem.

Why wouldn't they speak to me?

I believed I was worth being spoken to

But only if they took the time and knew

I was alone in this room,

In my head, in my mind and my soul,

The room alone seemed to become cold.

I was alone,

In a room full of people I knew,

But they looked at me and seemed to have no clue."

The room was still silent as every seemed to digest the poem.

"Now students, I want a 25 minute quick write explaining the meaning of this poem, with as much detail. I want the literal meaning and connotative message," said Mr. Lewis

"What does Connotative Message mean?" Asked a boy named Eric.

"It means the meaning underneath, or the deeper meaning. You may only choose one stanza to work with though. So please get started," said Mr. Lewis with finality.

At the end of class Serena, Amy and Darien exited the class. Serena was so touched by the poem, and underlying meaning she didn't want to sleep, but she did the assignment. Darien seen a couple of his friend from the football team down the hall: Serena, Darien and Amy walked up to them.

Once Again Jared Myers was about to be slapped by one of the Pantherettes and her name was Raye.

Raye Hino, was practically known as a dark haired beauty. She had long black hair that looked almost to be purple. In addition, she had violet eyes as well. She is 5'6 and with a body that most girls would envy.

Today she wore black pants and a skirt that came to her knees with two slits on the side. The skirt was black and had fire print on the slit. In addition, she wore a long sleeve white shirt that said Fire Goddess in red.

Jared sees Darien coming down the hall towards them, "Hey Dar what's up?"

"Nothin' much you know the usual. You trying to get slapped again by Raye I see," Darien smirks.

"Yeah but thanks to you Darien, he got his butt saved today," Raye says.

Darien smiles, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not in my part," Jared says.

"Shut-up Jared. For once in your life, maybe if you keep your mouth shut it'll save your pretty ass," says Raye with a smirk on her face.

"So you do like me?" said Jared slyly.

"Jared Myers," said Raye with gritted teeth.

"Okay everyone enough already. I've heard enough of your bickering for the day alright. So CHILL and that goes for you to Raye," says Serena flushing a light red to go with the blue blazes of her eyes.

Serena turns around and goes to her locker to get her books for her next class. 'Why do they always have to fight all the damn time? Gosh I've known them practically all my life and they still fight. Alright, Serena calm down, breathe.' Serena breathed very slowly as she opened her locker and took out her science books.

I think I'm going to end this part right here. I hope you enjoyed it especially since I didn't really change a lot, just my poem Being Left Out, I just promptly undated the outfits a bit, and added a few lines it was nothing drastic. I used my other alias, which is Ran'ne for the poem because it would be kinda awkward putting Mizz DL. I'm not going to bringLita in for a minute though... patientAnywayz I hope you enjoyed it so please review.

Chapter 3 Coming Soon!

Mizz DL


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Kevin Taylor.

Hey what the deal?

This your girl Mizz DL bringing you chapter 3. I'm going as fast as I can with bringing the chapter back up, so please be patient with me. I don't want to change too much just what I think needs to be changed. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy what I'm bringing forth in…

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 3

Serena walked to her next class and waited outside the door. The break she was on was about 15 minutes. So she just waited for time to run out. While she stood there, a guy walked up to her. He was quite good looking, especially in his sense of the word. He was tall and had light brown hair in a ponytail, with green eyes.

"Hey my lovely lady what's your name?" came the voice of the young man smoothly.

"None of your business." Says Serena.

" Oh a feisty little one," says Kevin Taylor, "I like that in a woman."

Serena really was not in the mood for a boy who was trying to hit on her, and then his pick-up line was so dumb. She giggled to herself. Serena then made up her mind to just go stand by her locker, figuring she could get away from him.

Amy, picked up one of her books and says, "I see you two did it again." She shook her head solemnly.

Raye and Jared stared at each saying at the same time, " Well he/she started it."

Michael says, "Really you two, shut-up the hell up. Your fights are becoming old and annoying. You're both 17 and act like your 5 years old all over again. Ya'll need to stop."

Raye and Jared shut-up since the tone Michael used was deadly and almost silent. Even Mina had to take a step back because of the tone he never used. Michael walked away with Mina follow not to far behind. She looked at her 2 friends and shrugged.

"Sweetie it's ok, you know they argue every day whether we like it or not," Mina says to her boyfriend softly touching his arm.

Michael comes and stands by Mina and pulls her into his arms, " Yeah I know but it's really starting to get on my nerves. They need to just get together and stop bickering every 5 to 10 minutes."

"Don't forget it took us just as long to get together," says Mina.

" Well with some help from Serena and Darien, of course," remarks Michael.

"True."

"Hey come on I'll walk you to your locker, the bell is about to ring in a couple of minutes."

"Alright."

They walk down the hall towards Mina's locker where she opened her locker and took her books out.

Michael takes them from her grasp and holds them for her. (A/N: Not to many fellaz do that anymore… that I know of anyway.) Mina smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Your really sweet you know that."

"Yeah I know, it's all for you," says Michael.

Mina and Michael are a very cute match most people would say. Mina had long silky straight blonde hair, which came to the end of the back and pale blue eyes. She was about 5'6½". Michael was about 6'3" and had brown hair that he kept tied up in a ponytail. He had soft brown hazel eyes.

Mina wore white pants that had drawstrings, she pulled the pants up to her ankle, and also she wore sandals. She also wore a white sleeveless shirt that came a little above her belly button. Michael wore a SouthPole jumpsuit that included: white pants with blue trimming, and a white jacket with blue trimming with white all white Lugz Birdman Nightwing® Medium Height Boots. They both had on chains that had both of their names on it. One side had a rose and the other a heart.

Zachary walks over to where Amy stood. Zachary looked at what today's book for Amy was.

"Hmmm Advanced health today Ames," Zachary says.

"Yeah, Zack you of all people should know how hard it is to get into a prestigious private medical school out here," Amy says.

"Yeah I know. However, why don't you just go to Harvard or Stanford? Those are the best schools in the world, and you can get the best medical studying at those colleges then any other in the country."

"I know I'm working on that too, but still I would like to stay here and go to college. I've been thinking about Stanford, but I'm not sure."

"Well that's cool, but why don't you want to leave. Why won't you go and explore the world or something?"

"Because like I said, I don't want to leave California, even though Stanford is in California. I wouldn't want to leave my family friends, or you, even though we have our arguments. I would miss you too, that is my reason I don't want to leave. What about you, what college do you want to go to anyway?"

"Well since I see your trying to shift the conversation I would like to go to Pepperdine University for Law."

"Hmm I've heard of that school, it's a good college."

"Yeah I know," Zachary smiled.

Zachary was a very smart young man, but he was also very cute. He had brown hair and eyes. His hair was long so he kept it braided. He was about 6'3 and a sexy body. He wore a silver chain with his name on it, with snow symbols on the back of his name.

Amy looked him over from his two braids on his head down, he wore blue Fubu® jeans and a blue Fubu® sweater; it had platinum all over it. The shoes he wore were the all white Timberlands® with blue outline and blue shoestrings.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" Zachary asked.

"You have my next class," said Amy matter-of-factly.

"Which makes it all the more reason to escort you there," he said with a smile, holding out his arm.

"I have a question for you," said Amy as she looped her arms in his.

"Yes," he asked as they continued walking.

"When were you going to ask me to the dance?" asked Amy in a confident voice.

"Amy would you like to go to the dance with me?" Zachary asked, with a smile on his face.

"Of course," she said.

They walked into class, and sat in their seats. Their seats were located in the front of the class right next to each other. Nick was sitting in the classroom with his long hair pulled into a ponytail and hazel eyes scanning the room looking for Lita. His legs stretched before him, adorned in Phat Farm Jeans. His arms were folded over his Phat Farm Classic NYC shirt.

"Hey Zack, Amy," said Nick. "Have you guys seen Lita?"

"Nope sorry, haven't seen her all day actually," answered Amy.

In the Hallway:

Darien stood watching as Serena stood there and ignore Kevin's' advances. Kevin tried out for the football team 2 years ago and was bad at it. Kevin believed he was good at everything and deserved just as much. Darien just stood and watched the scene unfolding before him, feeling jealousy starting to rise in his system. Tired of watching the play act out before him, he began walking toward them with deliberate steps.

Now I must leave you with that. I know it's not a lot, but that's all I had time to edit. I hope you enjoyed it… and don't forget to review, don't stop now.

P.S.

Hope you like the outfits! I'm looking them up in the Eastbay magazine using their description. I know… way too much freetime. ::shrugs::Mizz DL


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Mizz DL do not own any of the character used in this story except Kevin Taylor.

Hey what's up?

Here iz chapter four, I hope you enjoy it. I hope you didn't have to wait to long. Anywayz I forgot to mention it that this story was a very small Crossover with Ranma 1/2 . The only characters used in the story are Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Ronou. Hope you enjoy and leave me a review for the 4th part for…

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 4

Darien started walking toward Serena but was stopped by Akane Tendo one of the cheerleaders. She was 5'5, with short brown hair that came to her shoulders which nearly matched her rich colored eyes.

"Hey Dar, have you seen Ranma? He has a book of mine that I need," asked Akane dressed in dark blue hip hugger jeans with a white Patriots team tank top that came just above midriff with the team jacket to match.

"No I haven't seen your lover boy all day," Darien knew that she had a major crush on him.

They fought just as much as Jared and Raye. However, the only difference was they lived next door to each other, and their fathers knew each other for a long time. Also, their fathers arranged their marriage when Akane and Ranma were really young.

"He is not my lover boy Darien. We are just friends, that's it and you know it. Even though he is cute to look at."

"Well if your looking for Ranma he is right behind you."

"Oh he is?" Akane had the look of surprise on her face and shock, Darien just smiled and left them and continued walking to his destination.

"Yes I am," said Ranma smugly.

Akane turned around looked at her raven hair haired neighbor. She looked him over appraisingly, as he was dressed in a blue Pelle Pelle panel shirt that wasn't buttoned up with a t-shirt, also he wore Pelle Pelle studded jeans that were sagging a little.

"Here is your book," Ranma said handing her the book.

"Thanks, I came to your house to get it last night, but you weren't there," said Akane.

"Oh, I was out training," he said in explanation.

"Oh Ok," she said. "So are you still going to take me to the dance?"

"Of course, I wouldn't change my mind for nothing in this world," he said with a smile.

Akane smiled and turned to start walking away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"You thought I changed my mind?" he asked just above a whisper.

"No, I was just making sure," she said.

Ranma did something unexpected in the middle of the hallway. He kissed her gently on the lips.

Darien stood behind Serena and whispered in her ear, "Hey what's up Babe?"

Serena shivered at the voice that she knew so well, "Nothing just talking to Kevin here."

"Oh hey Kevin I see you have met my girlfriend," Darien says nonchalantly, looking up at him.

" Oh she is your girlfriend, well that's cool. Um I have to go now," Kevin said in a rush.

Kevin backed off very slowly and turned around, not saying anything else.

"Thanks Dar, I really don't like him. Something just isn't right about him," said Serena turning to Darien

"Yeah I know, I never liked him either. Especially since he thinks he can go with every girl in the school."

"Well then he has his priorities wrong because I don't want to go out with him."

"I know."

Serena smiled and said, "Hey you better go get your books, the bell is about to ring."

"Well then come with me."

"Alright."

Serena and Darien walk down the hall towards Darien's locker. He opened his locker and took out his math book. Serena stuck out her tongue at the Math book. She hated math, ever since she was in junior high, it just wasn't her thing to do.

"As cute as you may be doing that, stop," Darien says with a smirk.

" I can't help it just a major reflex since I hate that subject so much. It's just a reaction, I swear," Serena says in defense.

As she was saying that the bell rung.

" So I'll see you during lunch, with the crew right?" questions Darien.

" Of course, later," says Serena with a smile and a wave as she starts walking to class.

Serena and Darien walked their different ways to class, as did everyone else.

Well that'z it for thiz chapter, I know it waz kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you review az well. PLEASE NO FLAMES, I don't like them. Thanx

Mizz DL


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Mizz DL do not own the character in thiz story except Kevin and his friendz.

Hey what the deal?

Thiz Mizz DL bringing you another chapter to this rewritten story. I hope you enjoy it and Review it.

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 5

At lunch, Raye, Mina, Amy, Akane, Nabiki, and the football players all sat at the table, eating their lunch. Mina was sitting next to Michael. He had both legs on either side of Mina whispering in her ear.

Michael says, " Hey babe, you want to go to the dance with me?"

Mina smiles and says, "Of course, you know better then to ask me to any dance."

"Yeah but still I like asking you because now I can do this more often." He kisses her on the lips.

Mina giggles at his response, "Yeah well I think I like that too."

Raye was waiting on Serena because she wanted to ask her a question about the winter dance that was coming up. She asked Darien, " Where is Serena?"

"She said something about going to go get a book of some sort, for a book report," Darien answers.

"Oh okay." Raye turns back to her food.

Lita walked over where everyone was sitting with a smile on her face.

"What's up you guys?" she asked.

Everyone answered in the same manner.

" Hey baby where you been?" asked Nick with eyes sparkling, a she sat next to him.

"I had a dentist appointment, so I just got here last period," she said.

"Oh," he said. "So when am I going to get my kiss of welcome."

"How do I know you haven't been acting up since I wasn't here," said Lita with a mischievous grin.

"You know that I know better than to act up, especially with you not around to participate" he said close to her ear.

Lita giggled and pecked him on the lips.

Elsewhere

"Damnit Kevin don't you get a hint I have a boyfriend," Serena was saying to Kevin.

"Actually from a reasonable source I have found out that Darien is not your boyfriend and that he is just your friend from childhood," Kevin says.

"Well tell your 'reasonable source' that he or she doesn't know nothing about me and whatever they told you was a damn lie."

"Well Serena I know enough about you to know that your single just as you are beautiful."

"Kevin I don't believe you get the hint, I DON'T LIKE YOU. Damn! Now will you leave me the hell alone."

She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her put her back where she was standing.

"Nope not till you agree to go to the dance with me."

"And you can kiss my ass you son of a bitch and don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again."

All his friends said, "oooooo, Damn."

Kevin eyes flash with anger and embarrassment, as she cursed him out in front of his friends, he then slapped her across the face. The whole cafeteria turned toward Serena and Kevin as they heard the slap. Serena's face was now red and she had tears coming down her face.

(A/N: I'm sorry I didn't want to do it ::cries:: I swear I didn't.)

Darien stands up from his seat as calmly as possible. He walks up to Kevin and his friends, Joshua and Casey. Darien had walked up to Kevin and pushed him against the wall very harshly. Darien eyes flashed from blue to gold to red.

Lita came up as well and took Serena's hand.

"Didn't I tell you leave my girl alone? I guess you don't speak English good enough. Because you didn't understand me, now did you. However, you have crossed the line, big time Kevin." Darien picked up Kevin by the collar of his shirt.

Kevin just stood there, eyes wide.

In a dangerous whisper Darien says to Kevin, "If I ever catch you touching my girl again, I will literally kill you. Do I make myself clear Kevin?"

Kevin nodded his head.

" I don't think that was good enough, now I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR KEVIN?"

"Yeah Darien."

Darien drops him on the ground unceremoniously and walks over to Serena. Serena was in tears, for she never knew a guy to be so harsh. She just wanted Kevin to leave her alone, was that so hard to ask? However, she knew that Kevin was an asshole but he knew he was wrong.

Darien pulls Serena to him and they started walking out of the cafeteria. As they were leaving they heard applauses from the football table and some ladies, who found Kevin a jerk and a major ass-hole. As they exited Serena started crying on his shirt. He rubbed her back in a circular motion, calming her.

"Are you okay Serena? I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"It's all right Darien. You didn't even know."

"But still, I should have known that son of a bitch would have tried to hit on you again when I wasn't looking."

"Darien it's alright, you gave him something he deserved. Which was a reality check." She smiled at him.

Darien turns her face with his index finger; he looks at her cheek that was a little pinker then usual. He runs his fingers across her beautiful face. She turns her face toward him.

She whispers in his ear, "Thanks."

"Your very welcome Sere."

She smiles at the childhood nickname.

"I'm going to kiss it and make it all better," Darien says childishly

Serena giggled and said, "Yes Darien kiss it and make it better."

Yeah a kiss could make a whole lot of things better. So what do you think? If it's good leave a review, if it's not and you send me flame. That won't be the only thing on fire. :-D

Adios!

Mizz DL


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As I said from the Prologue to this chapter, I own none of these characters. Except Kevin.

Hey what's up,

I edited another chapter! Aren't you all proud of me. Well if you're not, it's all good. I hope you enjoy thiz chapter.

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 6

When he aimed for her cheek Lita called Serena's name from behind and he kissed her lips instead. Serena stiffened, as did Darien. They parted slowly and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry," Darien looked down.

"It's okay but I think we did it wrong," Serena lifted her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

Darien was shocked for a minute, only a minute though. He wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you guys going to come up for oxygen now, I have to ask Serena a question?" Raye says annoyed. She wanted them to kiss but not take so long.

They pulled apart both blushing, and turned to the annoyed face of Raye Hino standing next to a giggling Lita. They smiled nervously at their friend.

Serena still had her arms around his neck, and Darien still had his arms around her waist.

"Yes Raye what do you want?" Serena says her eyes were now lighted with happiness.

"Well I just wanted to know, if you wanted to go shopping after school for the winter dance. It is next week you know."

"Yes I know and I guess that's sounds alright. But I still don't have a date for it still."

"Well if you stop letting people down you wouldn't have that problem."

"Oh shush."

"By the way Serena would you like to go to the dance with me?" Darien asks politely to the girl who was still in his arms.

"Of course Darien, I would love to go with you." They were about to kiss but was interrupted by Raye growling deep in her throat.

"Oh don't even start that just yet. Just wait till I am gone," says Raye.

"Well then leave," says Serena.

"Alright I'm leaving, I'm leaving are you happy now."

"Yup just peachy," says Darien as he waves her away. Raye then walks away, to leave them.

Lunch was about to be over in about 20 minutes so Serena and Darien headed to their lockers to get their things for next class, which was practically the opposite of what they had earlier. Serena had math and Darien had science.

Serena says, "Yes! The last class, only why I hate this schedule is that we go to 3 classes one day and the other 3 classes the next day."

"Yeah that's true, but we have all the same classes tomorrow that's the only good part coming from that situation." Darien replies.

"Yeah that's true, so come on let's walk around for a bit."

"Alright that's sounds cool," he wraps his arms around her waist and she hold his hand.

"So you two got together and didn't even tell your best friends," says a very familiar voice.

Once Serena and Darien turned around they came face with 12 teens. Formally known as, the cheerleading squad and a little less than half the football team.

"Well you see guys we were going to tell you. But we just got together 10 minutes ago," says Darien.

"So, your point is what?" says Mina.

"Girl shush, I think you better go get your things before the bell rings." Says Serena.

"Alright, but are we still on for the shopping tomorrow after school," says Raye.

"You guys are going to the mall and didn't even say anything," says Nabiki who was off to the side leaning against a locker holding a rose.

"First things first dear cousin, where did you get the rose from?" says Akane (A/N: They are cousins in the story, so they can be the same age as I said in Dance Contest.)

"Ronou gave it to me after he asked me to go to the dance," says Nabiki blushing.

"That is so cute," says Mina.

"Yes I know," says Ronou who came and stood next to Nabiki.

"Alright, Alright can we all do this when we get to the mall. We talk there, while shopping for outfits," says Serena.

"Yup that sounds cool everyone meets at my place at 3:15. Everyone please be on time for once in your lives. I'm setting this up early because none of you like to be on time except Amy," says Raye.

All the girls giggle and nod their heads. The guys just stood there and watched the exchange between the girls. All that discussion just to go to the mall, they just shook their heads.

Shopping ::sighs:: who could resist? Anywayz readers, I must leave you know. Mostly everything so far is the same, but since I've added a twist I might have to start adding the changes in the next chapterz. I've haven't decided yet. But review anyway.

Laterz.

Mizz DL


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Mizz DL do not own the characterz from Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2.

Hey what's up,

How are you guys doing? Well me I'm doing great. Except for a few questionz that were left in a review by Ultimate-Reviewer123 so me being the kind of person that I am, I'm going to be polite and answer them.

1. The story is NOT set in JAPAN and as far as I know their iz high school football in California.

2. The reason for me describing in detail with what they are wearing is so that my readers can have a visual of what the characterz are wearing.

3. I'm not done with the story, and you do not know what's going to happen later. I changed the personality because I wanted to. Many authors do that, because that's what they're THE AUTHOR.

4. I wanted to Americanize it because it is something that I'm more familiar with then with Japanese customs and culture.

Well anywayz to the other readers who are enjoying this story, I hope you like this chapter.

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 7

Jared walks up to Raye and says, "Raye can I talk to you for a minute."

"Alright Jared but if you say something stupid I will kick your ass."

"Alright, alright you don't have to get homicidal on me. "

Jared and Raye went off to the side to talk for a minute.

Raye says to Jared, " I'm sorry but I already have a date for the dance."

" Oh OK, I guess that's cool. I'll go ask someone else," Jared says with downcast eyes. He ran his fingers through his blondish brown hair.

" Alright Jay." Raye walks back up to the group, as did Jared.

After school all the ladies went home and the guys headed over to the arcade to chill out and have a soda and play some games. While they where sitting at the table one of their friends who worked at the arcade came to the table.

"Hey what's up guys?" says Andrew.

"Sup Drew, how are you doing?" says Darien

"Everything is going cool," says Andrew.

"So how is business going?" Darien asks.

"Going alright, not as good as summer but alright. So do you guys want your usual?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Alright I'll be right back," says Andrew as he leaves them to talk.

Andrew Lee was a senior as well, but just liked working so he can make money for college. He was a nice looking blonde hair and blue-eyed guy. He had a nice broad build and he also played football. However, he just liked playing for fun. He usually helped the guys practice at the park during the weekends.

"So Jay what did you and Raye talk about anyway?" says Ranma.

"Oh nothing," replies Jared.

"Yeah right, you looked a little disappointed when you got back to the group. What happened?" questions Zachary.

"Well I asked Raye to the dance but she said she already had a date, that's why. But after school I asked Michelle to go," says Jared.

"Oh, I guess that sound's cool," says Ronou.

"Yeah that's true," says Jared looking out the window, not saying anything else.

Andrew comes back with their drinks and food.

"Sorry guys, can't stay and talk. As you can see it's kind of busy in here today," Andrew said in a hurry.

"It's alright Drew, go ahead and do what you have to do," says Michael.

Andrew smiled and went back to work. The boys ate and spoke amongst themselves.

While the guys where playing some games the girls walked in with 3 bags each. The girls went and sat down at their own table. Since they didn't even know the girls where there they just finished playing the games.

Raye says, "Well I believe that was one of the best shopping trips we ever had."

"Yes I have to agree, I had fun. So did we make a record? How many hours have we been in the mall this time," Mina says.

Amy looks at her watch and says, "4 hours, that's the shortest we've ever been in the mall. Especially since it was a Friday, and man was it a Friday to remember."

Serena looked at her watch and got up her stuff.

"Hey I gotta go, my mom wants me to help make dinner tonight. So, I'll see ya later," says Serena.

"Alright girly." says Mina

"Alright Sere you stay safe alright," Amy says giving her a smile.

" Yeah stay safe we'll see ya later," says Akane.

Everyone waved her a goodbye.

Serena walked outside and began walking down the silent streets. As she walked a something in the park caught her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she followed.

"Hello?" she said quietly, as she heard voices.

She walked toward the voices not making a sound. There before her in the shadows of the trees stood two figures

"Kismet you will get one more chance, to bring her to me," said a raspy voice.

"But master, Endymion…" came Kismet's stern reply.

"I don't care about the prince, I want the princess," snarled the voice, harshly.

"Yes master," said Kismet.

"If you fail Kismet, there will be dyer consequences," said Kismet's master. "For I do not care that you are my son."

The master then disappeared.

"And Ubiquitous, I do not care that you are my father," said Kismet as the shadow around dropped like flowing water to reveal….

I do believe that's the end of this chapter. For the one who have been keeping up and leaving reviews THANK YOU for your wonderful comments. ::blows kisses::

JUST FOR THAT EXTRA KNOWLEDGE :The name Kismet, I got from the dictionary it means_ Fate_. The master, Ubiquitous, means _existing or being everywhere at the same time._

Anywayz, well for the onez who do not enjoy the story, please leave that constructive criticism to your self, and don't read it. I can really careless about the negative comments, it's just I don't like stuff like that. On FF.N that's where many people who write enjoy to write, and can write freely. Let them write az they wish and if your going to leave comments, leave the onez that actually help them not upset them.

Thank you

Adios!

Mizz DL


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same thing every chapter I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon or Ranma ½.

Hey!

Wow chapter 8, I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. For those who read Enemies and Football Playerz might have noticed I took a scene out. The scene was a rape scene… and I chose to take it out and begin making new changes to the story. As you have read, we now have 2 new characterz; a father and son, Ubiquitous and Kismet, and they are after the Princess. Well that's about all that I'm telling. Don't hate me.

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 8

The figure turned around, his face half hidden in the shadows. Just as he turned toward her a hand wrapped around her waist, startling her, as the hand clasped over her mouth. Until her senses became aware of the familiarity of the person behind her. Looking frantically for only a second, the guy was already gone

"What are you doing in the park at this time of night?" asked the voice of her captor.

"Walking home… Darien," said Serena almost unsure of her self, as soon as the hand left her mouth.

"Would you like some company?" he asked, stepping in front of her, taking her bags from her grasp.

"Of course," she said with a small smile.

"Good, even if you said no, I would have had to follow you," Darien said with a grin.

"But you knew I wouldn't say no," said Serena walking around him and beginning to walk in the direction of her house.

"Yes that is true, love," he said, grasping her hand and interlacing their fingers.

They walked down the street in silence.

"Darien?" asked Serena.

"Yes, love," answers Darien looking down at her

"Have you ever heard of the name of Endymion before?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just asking," she said looking ahead of her, to avoid his scrutinizing stare.

They walked in comfortable silence till they reached Serena's house. He walked her to the door and stood facing her and setting her bags on the ground

"So would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" he asked still holding her hand.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful," she says.

"Alright, then it's a date," he said, pulling her into his arms, and resting his hands around her waist.

"Of course, our first date," she says with a smile and eyes twinkling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So shall we seal the deal?" he breathed against her lips.

"Yes of course," she closed her eyes and leaned up as he leaned down.

They kissed gently intertwining their hearts and souls. Darien pulled back his eyes now flecked with gold; he licked his lips.

"Until tomorrow princess," he says in almost a whisper.

"Yes tomorrow," says Serena as she let go of his hand and he walked down the path to the sidewalk.

Serena smiled secretly as she picked up her bags and walked into her house. Standing right next to the window was her mother with a smile. Serena's eyes widened as her mother stood upright.

"Serena…" her mother began.

"Mom you already know who he is, it's Darien. He was just walking me home and we have been going together since yesterday," Serena said running up the stairs to her room before her mom began to question her.

She slammed the door and locked it. Turning on the bedroom light, she threw the shopping bags on her bed; she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pale blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Changing hastily she threw her clothes into a hamper and sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

'Damn Darien showed up before I got a chance to see whom the guy was,' thought Serena as the events of the evening replayed in her mind. The more she sat there the more questions formed in her head. 'Who is the prince? Who is the princess? What do those figures want with the princess?

Getting frustrated, she stood up she began putting the clothes and accessories that she bought away in their respective places. She turned off the room light and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. She yawned and turned on her television. She fell asleep upon contact to the pillow.

Serena's window opened quietly and a cat came in. She closed the door as she walked over to her charge.

"It is not time yet, princess, I'm sorry," says Luna climbing on top of the bed and coming to sit on the side of her head.

Luna closed her eyes and a golden light came from the crescent moon on her forward. The moon on Serena's head appeared immediately and shined as well.

"You have seen to much this night

It was something not right

But for now you must forget

For it is not time for you to remember yet," chanted Luna in a clear melodious voice.

Serena rose off her bed and floated in the air and the moonlight from the window engulfed her. Making her skin look pure and soft as silk, the crescent on her forehead became brighter and then the light began to minimize slowly then disappear. Then she floated back down to her bed softly and the moon

"Stay safe princess and with your prince, please," says Luna as she left out the window silently.

Luna sprinted to the park and met with Artemis. He was standing in his human form washed in the moonlight. His white hair and the moon shining together.

"How did it go?" asked Artemis as he watched Luna walk up to him and change into her human form at the same time.

"I said the incantation, she should not remember anything. What about Darien?" says Luna.

"He was more difficult. The more physical contact they have the more he starts to look like the prince. I noticed as I watched him, his eyes were not the same, they were flecked with gold. But Serenity said that's how things are supposed to be done, but it seems so soon," Artemis said pacing.

"Yes that is true. However, Endymion will remember first because we are on the planet that his power originated from. Hopefully that is the only thing changing though… is just his physical appearance," she says.

"Yes all we must do is wait, and hopefully not let circumstances get in the day of them remembering before it is time," said Artemis, transforming back into his cat form.

&&&&&&&&

Raye was sitting cross-legged in front of the sacred fire, with her priestess robes on. She sat meditating, with her eyes closed; she watched many different dark figures cross her vision. As she opened her eyes a figure of a bright light stood in the flames and walked toward her.

"What the…" her statement was cut short as the shadow flew through her and out of the window, knocking her unconscious.

I'm done with this chapter! I'm so proud of myself. I hope I didn't you waiting to long. It was just that I started thiz chapter from scratch. But I hope you enjoyed it.

Mizz DL


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Ranma ½.

NOTICE: CHAPTER 3's ENDING HAS BEEN CHANGED & REUPLOADED. I NOTICED THAT I STOPPED IN MID SENTENCE, SORRY ABOUT THAT.

Hey what's up?

I'm back again with another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy and review it. Good Reviews only! Anywayz here you go…

It's Time To Remember

Chapter 9

The words seemed to blur her vision; they mixed together and combined themselves. Amy was tired; she had been up all night working on her report for her Government class. Looking at her watch, she tried to focus to see the numbers. Finally the numbers focused: 1 am. Yawning she saved her paper and shut down her computer.

Amy walked up the stairs lazily. Reaching her room door, she went in and collapsed on her bed. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

"Amy!" yelled her mother.

Amy groaned and rolled over.

"Darling I only wanted to tell you that I'm about to leave, there is an emergency at the hospital."

"Emergency, what kind of emergency?" asked Amy turning to face her mother standing in the doorway.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home," said her mother beginning to put on her white jacket.

"Alright, see you later," said Amy, as her mother was no longer standing in the doorway.

"Love you Amy," said her mother, her pager going off again.

"Love you to mom," said Amy as she watched her mother leave.

After a few minutes she heard the front door slam shut. Amy looked at her clock on the side of her bed, 3am.

"Are you freaking serious?" she mumbled to her self.

Rolling her eyes she rolled over and covered her head with the covers. As she closed her eyes, she went into a deep sleep. Her subconscious body left her…

"Dr. Mizuno, we don't know what's the real problems with these patients. They just started coming in with the same symptoms about an hour ago," said a nurse.

Amy looked around through the eyes of her mother, "Let me see the information of the patience please?" she asked in the voice of her mother.

"Yes ma'am, here they are," the nurse handed her a stack of papers in manila folders.

"Thank you," said Dr. Mizuno as the nurse walked away. Dr. Mizuno began reading the papers.

'_All patience brought in were in shock but then fell into a coma. From the looks of it, all these people were sleeping and all healthy and in stable condition. This doesn't make any sense_,' Dr. Mizuno thought to herself.

Dr. Mizuno walked into a patient's room. It a girl of 16 years old lying there with her eyes, she looked sleep. Dr. Mizuno touched the girl's arm the temperature was almost scorching. Dr. Mizuno moved her hand as something came out of the girl. It was some sort black ghost with red eyes. It looked at Dr. Mizuno and then it disappeared.

Amy woke up trying to breath, '_What in the world was that?_'

Sitting up she looked at the clock 9:23 am. '_Damn, it didn't feel like I slept that long_.' She got up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she gasped.

Her hair was no long the azure blue just a shade darker then her eyes. Her hair was now a navy-blue black with streaks of her natural hair color and went just above the middle of her back.

'_I must be still dreaming, a very long disturbing dream_,' thought Amy.

She pinched herself and felt the pain.

'_This must be a very disturbing joke_,' thought Amy.

She turned on the shower and got in.

'_What is up with that vision? Why would I be looking through the eyes of my mother at work? Maybe it was just the dream_.'

Zachary pulled up in front of Amy's house. They had agreed yesterday that they would go shopping for the dance. Dressed in a black Nike® Bizzle Warm-Up jumpsuit and Nike® Air Max Baller's tennis shoes, he walked up to the front door of Amy's house. Knocking on the door, he stood and waited.

A few minutes later, "Who is it?" said Amy's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me Zack," he said, as he heard the door opened slowly.

There stood Amy in a pair of black Baby Phat® jeans with a black Baby Phat® Suede Faux Shearling Jacket that came up just above the midriff, with the zipper down to show a white tank top, with all white Baby Phat® Diva tennis shoes. But the only thing that caught his attention was her hair, which was in a side ponytail and hanging over her left shoulder.

"Hey Zack," said Amy shyly. "How are you doing?"

"…" Zachary said nothing, just looking.

Amy took a step back and closed the door in his face.

Zachary blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes. He knocked on the door again. Amy opened the door.

"Are you going to speak now or just stand there?" said Amy with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just your hair. What happened?" said Zachary reaching out and touching the ponytail cautiously.

"I have no idea," Amy said.

"I like it," he said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah it brings out the color of your eyes," he said.

Raising her eyebrows, "Are you flirting with me Zachary Hampton?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said. "Let me go get my purse."

"Alright," he said.

He waited a few minutes as Amy went and got her purse. Amy came out and locked the door. Grabbing her hand they walked to his Nissan 350z convertible. Unlocking the door he opened the door for her to get in, and when she was settled he closed the door and got in on the driver's side.

&&&&&

Raye came back to consciousness, but she was no longer on the floor of the temple, but in her bed instead.

"This is the second this has happened in the last two nights," mumbled Raye standing up.

Raye walked into the bathroom and took a shower. As she bathed she though:

'_What is up with this figure coming out of the flames? It's almost as if it doesn't want me to find something. I don't get it.'_

Getting out the shower she put on a short white skirt and a red Ecko® tank top, that showed her belly ring. She put on red hoop earrings with a silver butterfly in the middle that swung with red little chains coming from it. She put her hair in a French twist and walked out of the bathroom. Going through her closet she pulled out her all red and white Etnies® Callicut tennis shoes. Sitting on the edge of her bed she put on some ankle socks and the shoes. Picking up her purse she left the house.

She walked to the arcade to meet Mina, Akane and Nabiki. Walking through the doors she went and sat down at the counter.

"Hey Andrew," greeted Raye.

"Hey Raye," he said with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a French Vanilla Cappuccino," said Raye.

"You want whip cream with that?" asked Andrew.

"Of course," said Raye with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back," he said.

Picking up the magazine off the counter she began looking through it. Scanning the pages she found an article she liked and began reading it. Andrew set her drink before her.

"Thanks Drew," said Raye looking up from the article.

"You're welcome," he said. "Who you waiting on?"

"I'm waiting on Mina, Akane and Nabiki, we're supposed to be going shopping for our outfits today," answered Raye.

"Outfits for what? Don't you ladies already have enough outfits?" said Andrew with a wry grin on his face.

"You know what Drew, you should really learn when to shut-up," said Raye grinning as well. "We're going to go buy our dresses for the dance."

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," said Mina from out of nowhere. She stood in a black skirt with a off the shoulder Roca Wear shirt that was yellow and black. Her shoes were the all Black with white K-Swiss Ramli. Instead of the red ribbon in her head she just had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey girly," said Raye in greeting.

"What are you drinking?" Asked Mina, as she watched Raye sipped her drink.

"A French Vanilla Cappuccino with whip cream," answered Raye.

"I don't want anything hot," said Mina with a frown.

"Then get the Frappuccino with the same flavor," suggested Andrew.

"Alright, I'll take it," said Mina.

After a few minutes Akane and Nabiki walked in dressed in velour outfits. Akane's was black with fuchsia outline and made by Roca Wear, her shoes were the Phat Farm Phat Classic Beamer II and they were all black with fuchsia shoestrings and Phat farm logo. Nabiki's outfit was Roca Wear as well except it was white with red and black outline. With the Phat Farm Phat Classic Beamer II on except the color was all white with red and black outline and logo.

"You guy's ready to go, I told Ranma I would train with him in about 3 hours," said Akane.

"Is that how you guys spend your personal time together? Sparring," asked Mina.

"That is not personal time, its just business. We don't have personal time," said Akane.

"That's not what I seen in the hallway the other day," said Nabiki raising her eyebrows at her cousin.

"What are you talking about Nabiki?" asked Akane beginning to blush.

"You already know, the blush on your cheeks tells a story," says Raye with a grin leaving money on the counter for Andrew.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the arcade and walked to Minas' black 2005 Jetta, everyone got in and Mina drove to the mall.

&&&&&&&&&&!

Zachary and Amy walked hand in hand through the mall just browsing. They bought most of the stuff they needed for the dance, and put it in the car.

"So are you going to tell me how your hair ended up like that or are you going to keep dodging the question," said Zachary looking through the windows of the stores.

"I don't know, I just woke up and it was like this. There is nothing to explain because I don't know," Amy answered.

"That's very weird," said Zachary fingering her dark locks.

"Like I don't know that," muttered Amy.

"Hey Zack," said a voice from behind them.

Amy and Zachary turned around to see Raye, Mina, Akane and Nabiki.

"Hey you guys," said Zachary.

The girl's didn't say anything as they looked at Amy.

"Girl, what happened to your hair?" exclaimed Mina coming out of her state of shock first.

"That is the question of the day, because I really don't know," says Amy.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Raye.

"I. Don't. Know," says Amy more firmly. " I woke up this morning and it was like this."

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard of in my life," says Nabiki.

"Remember I woke up to this, you can get no weirder than that," says Amy bluntly.

"But it looks good on you though," says Akane walking around Amy looking.

"Thanks," said Amy. "Me and Zack were about to leave. So we'll talk later k?"

"Yeah alright, me us at my house tomorrow," says Raye.

"Alright, bye," says Amy.

"Later girls," says Zachary.

Sitting in Amy's house, Amy and Zachary were drinking soda and watching TV.

"You know there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," started Zachary.

"And that would be," said Amy waiting sipping her soda.

"I don't want to be friends any more," said Zachary looking at her.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" said Amy setting her cup down looking him in the eyes.

"I want us to be more than friends, I want a relationship not a friendship," said Zachary.

Amy was speechless. 'I want us to be more than friends,' the words seem to repeat over and over in her head.

"Are you serious?" asked Amy.

"Very," he said.

"But…" she was cut off as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Just say you'll be my girlfriend," suggests Zachary grasping her hand.

"Alright," says Amy. 'Almost felt like he was proposing or something.'

"Good," he said with a smile on his face, he kissed her again.

So what do you think? Are you enjoying it? Hopefully yes. I'm going to go ahead and end this chapter though. I almost have a writer's block on this part, so I'm done.

Leave Reviews, GOOD ONEZ!

Adios!

MizzDL


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon.

Hey what's up?

It took me a minute to get all my ideas together, but I have brought you another chapter. Last chapter something happened with Amy's hair, and something is up with the patience coming into Solar Memorial Hospital. I hope you like the twist and turns I'm putting in here, because my imagination seems to be running away with it.

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 10

A Conference Room

"Damn it he is only making his move, because he knows our children have no memories of his brother," says the strong deep voice of Cronos.

"I believe you are correct," says Luna solemnly.

"We know he is correct, our children are practically defenseless. They have no memories and no powers, because of the slowness of the spell," says Aphrodite.

"Even though the spell is slow, they are physically beginning to change, which will begin to trigger their memories. That is the way the spell was set up," says the soft voice of Hermisia from the other end of the table.

"That is not good enough! What if something happens to our children because they do not remember how to activate their powers than what?" says another deep but alluring voice, which belonged to Adonis.

"Adonis calm down," his wife, Aphrodite. whispered touching his arm.

"That is hard to do, when our children have yet to have their powers fully renewed to protect themselves," Adonis said through gritted teeth.

Everything went silent as Serenity walked in.

"Adonis calm yourself," Serenity said calmly to her brother.

Adonis nodded and said nothing as his wife stroked his arm soothingly.

"Nothing will happen to our children, Luna and Artemis are there to make sure the spell will go as planned," Serenity spoke with calmness.

"Which it is, if you anyone has noticed that all their energies are becoming more powerful and maybe even more detectable in a few more days," says Hermisia.

"Hermisia, I meant to ask you: What are these new powers that your daughter has acquired?" asked Serenity.

"Those are not new Serenity, it is just that it is the first time that Amy has used them, in this century. When she was a child, her knowledge of situations and of person's personalities came from that. The power is to enable her to go into deep sleeps and enter the minds of whom she wants. Especially if it's of significance," explained Hermisia.

"Why did I not know of this?" asked Serenity.

"Many apologies, but me and her father believed she grew out of it," Hermisia answered.

"Understandable," Serenity said nodding her head. "Now Ares your daughter has been doing the Sacred Fire Readings, what has she seen?"

"Nothing, your highness, every time she gets close to finding something I step through and render her into unconsciousness. It is the only thing I can do," spoke Ares with calmness.

"So she sees images of the past?" asked Aphrodite.

"No, she just sees images that move quickly. That is something else that I am in charge of, I can only control so much when it comes to the Sacred Fire," answered Ares.

"Very well," says Serenity. "But I must say from now on we must not interfere, I'm sorry but it has only been 5 months, but it's time for them to remember and there is nothing we can do about it."

&&

Raye sat waiting in her red spaghetti strap ankle length dress that had a slit that came just above mid thigh. Along the slit where little Rhine stones that sparkled admiringly, as they did at the top of the dress. Chad was late and Raye was none to happy about it. The dance started at 7 and it was now 7:35 PM. The more she sat the more she seemed to fume. So she got up and began pacing back and forth, her shoes sat next to couch just begging for her to throw them at his narrow forehead when he walked through the door.

**Knock Knock**

'_This boy has lost his damned mind_,' Raye said as she answered the door.

There stood Chad with an all black suit on and a silver shirt, with a striped black and silver tie. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers and he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"You're late," said Raye in a manner of greeting.

"I'm sorry, I had to go get your flowers," came his lame excuse.

'_Damn liar_,' Raye rolled her eyes, and then said with a bittersweet voice, "Thanks Chad, do you know that the flower shop closes at 6 and it's 7:40."

Raye snatched the flowers from him and walked into the kitchen and put them into the trashcan.

"So you ready to go?" he asked after

"Yeah, I just have to slip on my shoes," she said.

"Alright," he said watching her slip on her shoes.

)(&&

Jared was at the dance with his date, Michelle. He was bored to distraction, she didn't want to dance, she only sat there, and acted as if she the belle of the ball. Then the girl kept talking and touching him, and at the moment he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He watched as his friend's danced and laughed among themselves.

His thoughts wondered to Raye. She hadn't showed up yet, he wanted to see the outfit that she would be wearing that evening, he was curious to see who her date was. At this moment he felt he was passed curious he was damn near anxious.

"Jared?" Michelle said.

"Yeah?" he said looking at her with boredom written all over her face

"I'm thirsty," she said.

"Alright, I'll be back," he said.

He stood up in his black suit that was sewed with red threading; he wore a red silk shirt that was partially open at the top. He walked to the refreshment table and lifted two cups and began filling the cups with punch. He turned around just in time to see Raye come in on Chad's arm.

'Why the hell did she come here with him,' he thought walking briskly back to Michelle, who was watching Raye and Chad's grand entrance.

&&

"See babe, I told you we would make a stunning appearance coming in here late," said Chad smiling widely

"Do not call me babe," said Raye through gritted teeth.

"Awww come on don't tell me your still mad that I was kind of late?" he said.

"Of course not," she said with an all to sweet tone. '_It was all that and above_.'

Chad and Raye were dancing on the dance floor.

"Hey um Chad can I borrow your date?" Jared asked after watching them dance for twenty minutes.

"Yeah of course," Chad said, giving Raye over to Jared.

"Where are you going?" asked Raye.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be sitting over there," said Chad walking away.

Jared and Raye started dancing.

"So you told me no, because you wanted to go with him?" said Jared conversationally.

"Yeah, I didn't want to break off the date," said Raye looking at him.

"Understandable," Jared says.

"So whom did you bring?" she asked, "Because I know you didn't come here dressed to impress without a date."

"I brought Michelle," he said.

"Michelle Coleman?" she questioned

"Yes that would be her," he said sounding bored just saying that.

"She's that bad," she said with a smile, that he hadn't seen all night.

"That and all of the above," he said. "That girl can talk up a storm if she wanted to."

"So you've been having a lousy time?" she said.

"To put it plain and simple with no color," he said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she said sarcastically.

"No your not," he said with a smile.

"Yeah your right," she said giggling.

"To bad you couldn't be my date, I probably would be having a whole lot more fun," he said whispering in her ear.

"Well I must end this dance, I have to go find Chad," she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, see you later," he said, slowly letting her go. She kissed him on the cheek.

&&

Raye left him on the dance floor. She walked outside to find Chad over a girl in a little black dress, kissing and all that **good** stuff with her. The girl looked at her and smiled with a twinkle in her eye, and a smile. Her eyes were a jade green and her hair was a strawberry blond.

"Why couldn't I come to the dance with you? Raye has been frozen on me all night. She wouldn't give me no kind of action in the car on the way here," Chad whispered to the girl.

"It's ok," the girl smirked. "You know I'll always be there for you."

"Lachesis," Chad practically sighed.

Raye felt anger building and it settled in her head, clogging it.

"You Son of a Bytch," Raye calmly whispered as her eyes turned red.

Chad acted as if he didn't hear her.

A mars insignia formed on her forehead as her hair turned red, and began moving like flames of a raging fire.

"I'll show you frozen," growled Raye in a voice that was no longer hers.

Chad looked at her shocked, the Lachesis screamed.

&$(

Jared ran outside to find Raye looking like a very mad fire goddess, with Chad wrapped around a strawberry blond headed girl. Jared eyes went wide, upon instinct he put his finger against his lips and blew softly.

"Ecnelis Dlihc fo Sera," he whispered, as red sprinkled dust left his lips.

Raye passed out as the dust surrounded her and she turned back to normal.

"I advice you to leave Chad, because I feel a strong feeling to whip your ass right here," Jared said.

Chad didn't say a word as he ran out. The girl had disappeared.

Chad picked up Raye easily and began to walk toward the building but stopped short. There was a figure standing in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" asked the voice.

"Nothing, she went to sleep," said Jared in way of an explanation.

"Yeah and so will you," said the voice as the eyes began flaming.

"No I'm not," said Jared, as a surge of energy ran through him and he disappeared.

"Father is going to be so upset that you let him go with the flaming princess," appeared Lachesis.

"It is apart my plan little sister," said the figure. "Thank you for your assistance in making her angry."

"Whatever Kismet," said Lachesis.

"Now I must put my other plan into action," he says with a glint in his eyes.

"Kismet, you have no other plan," Lachesis says with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up," Kismet says disappearing back into the shadows.

&(&

Jared appeared in his room with a now fully awoken Raye.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked looking at Jared with confusion written all over her face.

"I can't answer that question because I don't even know," said Jared setting her down on the floor.

"Something was strange about what just happened," says Raye sitting down on Jared's bed.

"No shyt, your hair turned red and flamed up and some kind of mark was on your forehead," said Jared. "That's passed strange."

"Hey you did something strange to, how the hell did you put me into unconsciousness?" she said.

"I just did this," he said about to demonstrate.

"Hell no, I refused to be knocked out twice in one night especially by you," she said.

Jared smiled, "Alright I won't do that but I do want you to be my girlfriend though."

"You must be joking right," said Raye looking at him.

Taking his index finger he set it under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

)(&(

Ecnelis Dlihc fo Sera- Silence Child of Ares

So let's see did you like that or what? Some more twist added into my crazy plot, making it more delectable if I do say so myself.

Chapter 10 will be out soon!

Adios

MizzDL


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used from Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon.

Hola!

How are you guys doing? I'm bringing you another chapter for It's Time Remember. As you can see I added the parents to the scenario, and Kismet's sister. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully you will enjoy this as well. Now I must leave you now to read and review pleasantly. Much thanks for all the reviews given so far and the ADVICE, THANX it means a lot to me. smooches

It's Time to Remember

This is what happened last time…

Jared ran outside to find Raye looking like a very mad fire goddess, with Chad wrapped around a strawberry blond headed girl. Jared eyes went wide, upon instinct he put his finger against his lips and blew softly.

… And then

"Father is going to be so upset that you let him go with the flaming princess," appeared Lachesis.

"It is apart my plan little sister," said the figure. "Thank you for your assistance in making her angry."

… And then

Jared smiled, "Alright I won't do that but I do want you to be my girlfriend though."

"You must be joking right," said Raye looking at him.

Taking his index finger he set it under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

…And then… Alright I'm done playing here goes that next chapter for you.

Chapter 11

Jared's lips caressed Raye's lips softly and slowly. His fingers still held her chin gently so she wouldn't turn away from him. Very slowly, almost achingly he let her go and just looked at her without saying a word. Her raven locks hung loose like a cape, and her eyes had become startling darker then her natural shade of violet.

The silence hung in the room like a shadow with no light, not seen but it was there.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Raye softly, looking at Jared with confusion in her eyes.

"I don't know," he said turning away from her lovely confused gaze.

"That's not good enough," she said still staring at him.

"I'll take you home now," he said, sighing then standing up.

"No Jared," she said standing up as well. "I don't want to go home."

"Well I know damn well you don't want to stay here," he said, his voice sharp.

"You'd be surprised about what I want," she muttered under her breath.

"Well then surprise me then," he said turning toward her waiting for her response.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said turning away from him and walked to the window. 'Serena told me that I should learn to think before I speak, damnit to hell.'

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" he said feeling his temper rise, eyes flashing.

"I didn't do anything," she said looking out the window at the peaceful night, and the streetlights.

"Yes you did, and you've been doing that for a long time… you've been hiding from me," he said.

"No I have not! You've been seeing me for a long time," she said still avoiding his gaze, looking out the window.

"Damn it Raye! You know that is not what I'm talking about," he said.

"I've never hidden anything from you," she said.

"Raye you know damn well that I love you," he said with a force. "You know we have those arguments because we've been hiding what we really feel underneath all those words we exchange."

"No we haven't, you're only saying that," she said, feeling tears enter eyes. She blinked frantically, 'I will not cry in front of you. Why are you doing this to me?' she thought sadly.

"No I'm not," he said walking over to her.

He sat down next to her, he didn't touch her, just sat. They sat in silence with nothing to listen to but their own breathing.

"Do you know how many girls I've seen you go with ever since middle school?" she asked in a low whisper, still looking out the window.

He shook his head refusing to speak.

"Out of all those girls," she paused. "Not once did you ask me out. It hurt me like hell that I wasn't your first choice," she said reliving those years of unrequited love for Jared.

"I waited for years for some sort of sign to show me that you liked me or something akin to it. But it never came, so I think it was last year when I just gave up on you."

"Why didn't you ever saying anything?" he finally asked after silence dawned to long after she spoke.

"Grandpa had always told me to be patient with everything love related or not," she said.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," he said just above a husky whisper. "Believe Raye when I say I am sorry. I love you, I really do."

(&+

Chad looked at the ceiling trying to figure out what happened. He'd never seen anything as suspicious as a fire goddess standing in his line of vision ever before in his life.

"I knew she was full of fire, but I didn't mean for it to be literal," he muttered, tiredly

'I wonder what happened to Lachesis?' thought Chad as his mind became sidetracked.

Feeling the burden of sleep on his chest he fell asleep.

However, within minutes of him closing his eyes, Artemis materialized in the young man's room.

"What you have seen

You were not meant to

Now there is something you must do.

Forget that this has happened.

For it is not your place

So in your mind I have pressed 'Erase'," stated Artemis in a strong confident voice.

With his hand glowing pale silver, he pressed it upon Chad's forehead. Artemis then turned back into his cat form and disappeared out the window.

)(&(&&

Finally Raye looked at him. Jared sat there looking somber; he didn't know what to do or say to prove his love to her. After a moment of just staring at each other, Jared watched as a tear slipped from Raye's beautiful emotion filled eyes.

"I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry. Baby please don't cry," he said leaning over wiping her tears away.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Her head rested on his chest as he embraced her. Looking down at her he took her face into his hands gently, and looked at her eyes, which were solemn.

"I love you Jared," she whispered as he leaned down and brushed a tender kiss across her lips.

"The confession of true love from pure hearts, who are one of the same soul, it is a beautiful union," says a masculine voice from the shadows.

Jared and Raye separated to look at the figure that stood in the shadows. Soon he stepped into the light for them to see.

The man wore a silk outfit of black pants and shirt; his shirt was open at the top showing off his chest. He still looked young, no older than 27, even though he was many centuries old. His raven black hair was pulled back from his face in a long ponytail. His eyes showed a dark blue almost navy color.

"Who are you and how did you get into my room?" asked Jared not moving a muscle.

"My name is Ares," spoke the man with confidence.

No one said anything as they assessed one another.

Ares smiled at his daughter and his son in law, "I have something to return to you."

"What is it that you are returning, if we didn't give it to you?" asked Raye.

"You shall find out in one moment," said Ares calmly.

With his hands outreached two small balls of flames appeared in his palm. Closing his eyes he blew softly, from his lips came dust of red and orange. The flames left his hand and stood afloat in the middle of the room. Jared and Raye stood astonished watching the flames expand and begin to be shaped into human forms.

"It is time for you to remember my daughter, future Queen of Mars. For your soul cannot last long in this frame of existence. May your memories be returned to you," Ares said in the Martian language.

One of the flames began to from into a female shape; it formed gradually within a span of 10 seconds. The from was Raye, but slightly different; her hair was longer, she wore a red formal gown that tied around the neck, and on her forehead showing brightly was the insignia for the planet mars. From the insignia were diamond teardrops, plated in gold.

The figure smiled and walked forward. Raye did and said nothing as the figure placed two perfectly manicure fingers to her forehead. Raye closed her eyes as many memories flooded her mind, so many images, so many people, the colors, the danger, the love of eternity.

Jared watched in almost horrification as Raye's eyes opened and her eyes were no longer violet, instead her eyes were a soft shade of gray.

"Now it is your turn son," said Ares turning his eyes from his daughter to Jared. "May your memories be returned to you Jadeite son of Remus, future King of Mars."

The second ball of flamed from into a man looking just like Jared. Except his hair was straight and short, and like Ares, his eyes were a dark navy blue. The form stood a few more inches than he and was dressed in dark armor. The figure unsheathed a sword that Jared could see right through. The figure handed the sword to him, has Jared grasped the handle it materialized in his hands. Jared's eyes closed automatically like Raye, as many images passed across his vision.

When the images were done Jared stood eyes gray like Raye. Ares nodded, as the shapes stepped into Raye and Jared.

"Peels Nerdilc fo ym doolb… for it is done," Ares disappeared.

Raye and Jared fell into a deep sleep.

&&&(

Ares appeared before Serenity.

"Serenity," he bowed in greeting.

"Princess Raye and Jadiete have been given their memories?" she questioned.

"Yes they have," said Ares, his age was in his eyes the more he stood before Serenity.

"Thank you, my dear friend," said Serenity, walking to Ares giving him a hug.

"Anything, to protect the ongoing of my people and our children," said Ares returning the hug.

Serenity stepped back and watched as Ares began disappearing. Serenity smiled, as did he.

"Ares, your job was done very well. May your soul rest in peace, in your place of refuge," says Serenity as she felt Ares fall into eternal sleep once more on the red planet of Mars.

()&&

Peels Nerdilc fo ym doolb-Sleep Children of my blood

It was wonderful wasn't it? We now have two who have remembered. But do you know what they remember? Hmmmm makes you think huh? Well I'll bring out the next chapter ASAP, I've been kind of busy with finals and all, and now I have a job… SO I'm really going to be busy. BUT… I'm a writer for life. So I'll see ya in Chapter 12.

GOD BLESS YOU AND YOURS

Adios!

MizzDL a.k.a Mizz Dyme Legend


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As I've said in all the other chapters, I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon or Ranma ½.

Hello all my wonderful readers,

That sounded soooo formal… :shakes head: So how have ya'll been doing? Patiently waiting for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and review, nicely. So let's review shall we, Raye and Jared remember now thanks to some help from Ares, who has now been returned to Mars to sleep eternally. I hope you do know that Michael, Jared, Zachary and Nick are the generals, I just thought about it… I don't think I've said that. So I thought I'd let you know. smooches

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 12

Luna was sitting in the park on the bench waiting for Artemis. She was sitting by the lake, just looking at the small wrinkles as the wind caressed the water.

"Good Evening Luna," said a soft musical voice.

Turning toward the voice, Luna smiled softly, "Good Evening to you Gaia."

Gaia, the Queen of Earth stood before Luna with a flowing white dress the was sprinkled in gold. Her dark hair flowed behind her streaked with gold, looking extraordinary. Her green eyes showed with wisdom and peace.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Luna.

"I was walking through the park, I haven't been here in over a millennia, I yearned to see it," Gaia said, sitting down next to her.

"You've seen Endymion and Serenity," Luna said with her knowing gaze.

"Yes, they were walking holding hands looking so peaceful," Gaia said in a wistful voice and smiling sadly. "I so hate that we have to take that peace from them."

"Yes I know, but for our royal courts and the people of earth to be safe, we have to do what we have to do. We have no choice in their destinies anymore," explained Luna speaking in almost a whisper.

Gaia sighed as her eyes glowed softly and she disappeared as the wind blew softly across Luna's face.

"Hey Luna, I apologize for being late," he said.

"It is quite alright, I was just speaking to Gaia," said Luna as Artemis turned into his human form and sat next to her.

"Oh," Artemis said. "Sorry it took so long, Chad took a detour of 2 hours before he finally went home."

"What was he doing for two hours?" asked Luna inquisitive eyes looking at Artemis.

"You don't even want to know," said Artemis rolling his eyes.

"Yeah your right," Luna said. "I couldn't find that girl, Lachesis."

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" Artemis questioned, turning toward her.

"Exactly as I just said, I could not find her," Luna said more sternly.

"When you seen her, did you scan her properly?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

Artemis sighed, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing," she said.

Lita awoke slowly to the alarm clock ringing in her ear, she yawned and turned it off. She yawned as she stood up from her bed. Her hair was hanging free reaching just above the middle of her back as she walked to the bathroom.

'So very tired,' she thought as she stepped into the shower.

After taking a shower, she went to her room and dressed into a white and navy blue pleated skirt. Along the waistband said 'Patriots' with the logo on either side. The shirt she wore was white with the words 'Patriots' scrawled along the top with the logo at the bottom of it.

She then sat at her vanity set, but before she could start brushing her hair someone rung the doorbell. Standing up she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she said.

"It's me," said Nick from the other side of the door.

Lita opened the door to find Nick standing there with baggy Azzure Remix wallet Blast jeans of dark blue, with a 'New England Patriot' jacket over a plain white tee. His hair was straight and in a ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Good morning my lady love," said Nick with a smile, admiring her outfit.

"Good morning to you, come on in," she said moving aside so he could come into her house.

"So I see your going for my team," he said still admiring her outfit.

"Of course, sweetie," she said with a smile.

"So does all your Patriot fan wear have skirts like that," he said as she walked into her bedroom.

Lita grinned and shook her head, "A girl never tells what she has in her closet."

He sat on her bed, watching her brush her hair without saying a word. She did something he had never seen her door: she took out a comb and parted her hair through the middle, splitting into two halves. The top half she put in to a ponytail and left the rest down. She even changed her earrings, some silver hoop earrings with a lightening bolt in the middle with little chains hanging from it.

'I've never in all my days seen Lita change her hair or earrings, what the hell?' Nick sat there stunned not saying a word.

Lita then put on some white K-Swiss's that were outlines in green with the front part of the shoestring green and the rest white. Standing up she pulled down her skirt a bit and turned to Nick. He was still sitting there with a look she couldn't determine.

"How do I look?" she asked

"You have rendered me speechless," said Nick with a smile on his face.

"Hm I'm going to have to do this more often then," said Lita just above a whisper so that he could hear her.

"So what are you trying to say? That I talk to much," he said standing and walking to stand directly in front of her.

"Of course not baby, you know I would never say that… I love your voice," says Lita with a smile.

"But you know if you really wanted to shut me up all you had to do was this," he said wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to her lips.

"Messing around with you going to make us late," muttered Lita against Nick's lips.

"Not even the least," he said brushing his lips with hers again.

Lita smiled as she pulled away from him. "Lets go."

"Not just yet daughter," said a deep voice.

Serena was sitting in the lunch area at school waiting for her friends to show up. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Today she wore black jeans that faded in the front with a pink and black thick stripe shirt that folded at the top to show off her shoulders. Her shoes were the pink Timberland Moon Boots.

"Hey Serena," said a soft voice.

Serena opened her eyes to see Lachesis standing before her in a black ¾ shirt that came off one shoulder with a black skirt and knee high boots to match, with 2 inch heels

"Hey Lachesis what's up?" greeted Serena with a smile.

"Nothing I was wondering have you seen Raye," Lachesis said eyes not leaving Serena's face.

"Nope, I don't think she is here yet," answered Serena.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll talk to her later," Lachesis said.

"Talk to who?" asked Raye coming up behind Lachesis.

Her hair was a flaming red, and in a stylish twist. She was wearing an all white Enyce outfit, which was outline in red; the shirt she wore was a white white-beater. On her feet were some red outlined in white Etnies Callicut tennis shoes

"Oh umm Raye I wanted to… uh," Lachesis stuttered as she turned toward Raye.

"Don't worry about it," says Raye not looking at the girl.

"But Raye…" started Lachesis.

"I said don't worry about it, I'm cooler than water right now," says Raye with her voice cold as ice instead of water.

'Well then we can't be having that, now can we,' says Jared's voice floating to her.

Raye smiled as Jared's thought reached her mind. Serena lifted her eyebrows trying to figure out where the smile came from.

"I have to go," says Lachesis leaving in haste.

"Raye your hair, what did you do to it?" asked Serena.

"Nothing, you don't like it?" Raye asked pulling it down from its twist.

"It's not that, it just looks familiar," said Serena wistfully.

"What do you mean it looks familiar?" asked Raye looking at Serena.

"I don't know," Serena almost muttered her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Hey Raye and Serena," says Amy as she walked up to her friends, with a brilliant smile gracing her face.

Serena's eyes went wide as she looked at her navy blue haired friend, totally forgetting what her and Raye were speaking of. She wore white hip huggers and an off the shoulder white shirt that was outlined in blue. Her shoes were the all white Timberland Euro Hiker shoes that were outlined in blue, with blue shoestrings included. Her hair hung freely in little spiral curls.

Serena gasped, "Amy you look gorgeous."

"Yeah that's what everyone has been telling me all morning," says Amy in her soft voice, blushing.

"What did you do to your hair?" asked Serena standing and walking around her friend.

"That is a question that needs to go on Jeopardy, because I don't even know," said Amy, taking a fine curl in between her fingers.

"The look fits you though," says Serena. "It's different, but it's you."

"Thanks Serena," says Amy with a smile, she walks to the bench where Serena once sat and sat down.

"Now everyone please turn your attention… to the yellow haired lady here. She is sporting a white skirt and orange halter and is looking to fine this morning," says Mina in an announcer's voice.

Everyone rolled their and eyes at Mina.

"You do not like not being in the spot light, I see," says a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Kevin standing there.

"You must have really lost your damn mind, coming up to us," says Raye her eyes flashing.

"No I actually came to speak to Serena," says Kevin his eyes looking at Serena.

"Not in this life, after what you did two weeks ago, it's just not even going to happen like that," says Mina her smile and playfulness gone.

"I just want to talk to her for like 10 seconds," Kevin almost pleaded.

"Well it will probably take 10 seconds to whip your azz from here to Texas if you don't stop messing with my girlfriend," came Darien's voice.

Everyone turned to see Darien and Jared standing side by side, not far from the benches.

"Fine then… but I will talk to her," said Kevin stalking off.

"Not even on your life," muttered Darien.

He walked over to Serena dressed in black baggy jeans and a 'Eagles' football jersey on. His shoes were black Timberlands. She looked into his eyes as a smile crossed his face.

"Hey love," says Darien.

"Hey yourself," Serena almost whispered.

They kissed softly.

Jared walked over to Raye with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You look good," says Jared.

"All for you, of course," says Raye as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," Jared purred. 'If all our friends weren't here… the possibilities,' Jared thought to her.

Raye pulled back and raised her eyebrows, with a small blush on her cheeks. She smiled and then kissed him slowly.

Everyone stood staring at the couple with looks of astonishment on their face.

"Who are you?" Asked Nick looking at the man who appeared mysteriously before them.

"My name is Cronos," said the man.

"But who and what are you?" asked Nick.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," said Cronos.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lita.

Cronos smiled and walked over to Lita.

"What are you doing?" said Nick in defense mode.

"Stand back son," said Cronos sternly, his eyes blazing an emerald green.

Nick didn't say anything but took a step back crossing his arms.

Lita stood eyes looking over the man who stood before her wearing green silk and hair of silver and cut short.

"Darling you look wonderful," said Cronos with an affectionate fatherly voice. He raised his hand touched a strand of her hair.

Like a wave her dark brown hair began to turn green strand by strand. Lita's eyes widened in shock as she took a strand into her hand and looked at it.

"What have you done to my hair?" asked Lita.

"I'm not done, come here son," says Cronos turning to Nick.

Nick walked slowly, suspiciously, and stood next to Lita.

"It's ok son, it's just that I have something that I must accomplish," Cronos said calmly with his eyes beginning to glow intensely.

Putting his hands together, his finger glowed with a mixture of green and silver. Before their eyes, they watched as mini-lightening bolts flashed around his fingers. Separating his hands, taking his index finger, he drew two figures outlined in green and silver.

Cronos bowed his head he spoke in a soft resounding voice," I know you're not ready but it is time my first and only daughter, Princess of Jupiter, the planet of thunder and lightening, for you to remember your past and to know your future."

The figure standing before Lita formed into a reflection of her, but it looked older. The figure took a step forward and placed two fingers to her forehead. After a second, the figure removed her fingertips, and flaring brightly in green stood the symbol of Jupiter. Lita's eyes closed almost lazily as a flood of events and memories passed across her eyelids. Lita opened her eyes after a few moments, they were no longer a shade of green, but they looked like gray glass.

"Well son in law, you have some thing's that need to be returned to you as well son of Zeus. Take care of my daughter as you always have done, Nephrite, Future king of Jupiter," said Cronos.

The figure that stood before Nick came to life and smiled. The figure took its hand out and in its palm was a bright glowing star, taking its other hand, it ran it over the star and it turned into a sword. The sword was magnificent silver encrusted with green gems, but it was almost transparent. The figure took the sword and handed it to Nick. The moment Nick touched the sword his mind began filling with images, he closed his eyes automatically as they began running more quickly.

"Yast efas ym nerdlihc, yam ruoy evol peek uoy," Cronos spoke softly, in his native language. "Won Peels."

"My dear friend," spoke Serenity as Cronos stood before her.

"I have done what was needed to be done for our children," spoke Cronos solemnly and bowed his head.

"And I thank you King of Jupiter," says Serenity with a calm knowing look on her face. "You may go and be at peace."

"Thank you, take care of them for me. I would like to come back some day and see their children," says Cronos as his body became transparent.

"Will do," smiled Serenity as Cronos disappeared with a clap of thunder.

Serenity picked up the silver-lightening bolt off the ground and walked to a class case that stood in the corner of the very large conference room. In the case stood 4 mini planetary symbolized stands, in the design of a diamond, in the middle stood a lone planetary stand. The symbol with Jupiter glowed softly as Serenity placed the silver-lightening bolt in its place.

The sacred flame from stand of Mars began to glow softly, as the symbol of Mars and Jupiter connected, completing part of the diamond.

"Pluto," spoke Serenity in a softly commanded voice.

Within second a time portal opened and Sailor Pluto stepped through.

"Yes my Queen," said Sailor Pluto, bowing slightly.

"Who is next to remember?" asked Serenity, looking into the eyes of Pluto.

Pluto took her staff and drew a circle, which turned into a looking glass. An image began to form in the glass…

Said By Cronos translated:

Yas efas ym nerdlihc, yam ruoy evol peek uoy- Stay safe my children, may your love keep you.

Won Peels- Now Sleep

So what did you think? Interesting huh? Well umm let's see something… Zeus is Nephrite's father; the reason being is that I want all the parents to be in the same realm of Mythology, Greek and Rome of course. Anywayz, I shall be back with another chapter for you within the week.

Much Love and All that Good Stuff

Adios!

Mizz DL a.k.a Mizz Dyme Legend


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon.

Hey what's up everyone?

I know I said I was going to bring out the chapter within last week, sorry, it just didn't go down like that. But anywayz I have made up my mind to no longer use the Ranma ½ characters any more. I'm not totally canceling them out, but they are not of any use to me at the moment. Anyways last time Lita and Nick got their memories back, wasn't that just wonderful?

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 13

Solar Memorial Hospital seemed to be buzzing with activity, nurses and doctors going from room to room checking on patience. That's how it looked when Dr. Valerie Mizuno walked into work that early Thursday morning.

"Hey Lisa how is it going this morning?" she asked picking up the clipboard.

"Hey Valerie," said Lisa calling her by her first name. "It's going kind of good, pretty busy, that's about it."

"Yeah I can see that," Valerie said looking at the clipboard of all the sign-ins so far, that morning.

"I really don't know what's going on, remember all those people who have been coming in here, in almost death like comas, they are now out of it," said Lisa informingly.

"Out of it, what do you mean out of it?" Valerie said looking up at Lisa.

"I mean they are fine, sitting in their beds as if nothing has happened," said Lisa.

Valerie had the look of astonishment on her face, "You mean they are all cure?"

"To put it quite simply and you know it was quite mysterious how one awoke every hour," Lisa said looking at the charts of the patients.

Valerie scrunched her eyes together.

"Yeah that is kind of mysterious," she muttered.

"Well here is your charts for your patients for the day," Valerie said handing the chart over to Valerie.

"Thanks for the update," said Valerie walking away.

"Your welcome," Valerie heard Lisa say as she walked into her office to review her charts.

* * *

Lita awoke feeling refreshed, and calm. After showering and brushing her teeth, she dressed in a pair of tight blue hip hugging jeans and a white off the shoulder shirt. The shirt was made by Guess and it said 'Voted Most Likely to Be in Detention', the jeans were rolled up at the bottom with question marks. Her shoes we all white and made by K-Swiss. 

Looking in the mirror she noted her hair wasn't just green. It had more brown than green, and the green was much darker, almost as if it was trying to blend with the brown. She just brushed her hair down and put on some silver earrings hoop earrings.

Picking up her backpack she left for school. She arrived to find Raye and Jared sitting on the lunch benches, looking quite comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Hey you two," greeted Lita with a smile.

"Hello yourself," said the raven-red haired girl with a smile.

"Where's Nick?" asked Jared.

"I don't know, he didn't come by this morning to come pick me up," said Lita sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Oh," said Jared.

"You know Lita you look like…" Raye was cut off as Lita smiled mysteriously.

"The princess of Jupiter, daughter of Cronos now stands before you," Lita barely whispered her own introduction as she stood and bowed her head slightly.

"I thought we were the only ones who remembered," said Raye standing up from Jared and hugging Lita, as if she was a long lost sister.

"You were, but not anymore," says Nick as he walked up to them.

Jared smiled, "My friend it's nice to see you."

"The feelings are mutual," said Nick, walking over to Jared and giving him a handshake.

"I have some questions," says Lita as Nick grasped her hands within his and she gave a little electric shock to him.

Nick smiled, "I love when you do that."

Raye rolled her eyes, "After school we have to go find Luna."

"Yeah," says Nick in agreement.

"Yeah what?" asks Serena as her and Darien walked up.

"Nothing we were just discussing going to the arcade after school," says Lita.

"Sounds like a plan," says Darien.

"Yeah we haven't seen Andrew in like forever," says Serena.

"Umm Serena… don't you have class with him?" asked Nick.

"Oh yeah, well I miss the Sailor V games," says Serena

"It's unbelievable how sometimes you seem so smart and then sometimes you act like a stereotypical blond, when given the opportunity, of course," says Raye.

Before Serena could retort the bell rung to go to class. Everyone picked up their things and walked in pairs to their classes.

At Nutrition Mina and Michael was standing at their lockers talking.

"As of late, have you noticed that our friends have been acting kind of strange?" inquired Michael leaning against the locker dressed in blue baggy jeans made by Ecko and a white t-shirt, and a striped dark blue, light blue and black over shirt. On his feet was a pair of white timberlands.

"No not really," says Mina.

"Maybe it's just me then," said Michael.

"Are we still going out on Saturday night?" asked Mina, taking his hand into hers.

"Of course," replied Michael looking down at her, she was dressed in a short jeans skirt and white tank top with a button up Ecko shirt of the same colors as Michaels'.

"Good, now where are we going?" asked Mina smiling.

"I am not going to tell you," said Michael wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because I'm not," said Michael as the bell rung.

He kissed her on her nose and smiled.

"I know you don't like it, but surprises are good for you," says Michael.

* * *

As the day wore on the hospital seemed to slow down a bit, so Valeriewalked down the hospital halls to one of her patients. Walking into the room it was pitch black and the only sound from the room was the beeping of machines.

She ran her fingers along the wall, to find the light panel.

"Don't turn it on doctor," a voice said calmly.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Valerieeyes searching for the voice of the stranger within the room.

"Just waiting," said the voice.

Her eyes finally landed on a dark figure sitting in a chair next to her patient. Valeriestood where she was and just looked at the figure.

"Waiting for what exactly?" she asked.

"You," said the voice, and before she knew it the figure was standing directly in front of her.

He grabbed her by the neck.

"Your daughter will be a nuisance in the future," he growled.

"My… daughter… what,"Valerie couldn't breath, she was losing what was left of her oxygen, her head became lightheaded.

"Your daughter is a whole lot more than what you bargained for… Doctor," says Ubiquitous looking at the woman who was beginning to look pale.

* * *

Amy was sitting in her room doing her pre-calculus homework on her desk.

"Let see so cos2x iswhat?" thought Amy out loud.

'Go and help your mother,' a voice said close to her ear.

"What the hell?" she said out loud, feeling goose bumps cross her skin.

'Go to her NOW!' says the voice; ice seemed to coat Amy's skin.

Amy sat there looking around searching for the voice. But no one was there. Amy's breath was then caught in her throat, she couldn't breathe, and lightheaded she passed out face up and her mouth open in a small gap.

* * *

Ubiquitous held the neck of Dr. Mizuno as she passed out in his grip.

"Yes sleep, dear Doctor," said Ubiquitous, smiling snidely.

"Let me go," said a whispered voice that he did not recognize as Dr. Mizuno.

The woman within his grasp began to glow a soft blue. Ubiquitous didn't let go, but looked in shock as the woman's body began to change in his grasp. His grip tightened.

"I said let me go, by the power of Yrucrem," said the blue haired girl now in his grasp.

She flared a darker blue, her hair fanned around her as the mercury symbol appeared on her forehead.

"Shyt," said Ubiquitous, as more power seemed to engulf him, burning his flesh. He let her go and disappeared.

"AMY STOP!" said a voice of authority

The whole room turned into ice, little ice shards everywhere covering every piece of equipment and the patient on the bed, except Amy. Amy stood there looking at the woman who resembled her in almost every essence except her hair was navy blue streaked with gray.

"Mother," Amy sighed audibly as a soft glowing engulfed the woman, lighting the room softly.

"You know young lady," said Hermisia, shaking her head, " Your powers were always difficult to decipher or comprehend how they came about."

"Only to you, mother," Amy smiled, her hair loose brazenly around her shoulders.

Hermisia smiled and looked at the ice shard that was shaped differently than the others. The shard of ice turned into water. The water began rising and turning into a human form. Before Amy could blink the form splashed over her, drenching her to the bone. Amy's eyes rolled back in her head as she began remembering. The images of the past and of the present flashed in her mind, seeming to be one in the same.

When it was over Amy's eyes glazed over to a gray and then automatically turned back to blue.

Hermisia shook her head, "You were already receiving your memories back weren't you?"

"Maybe," Amy said with a gentle smile. "But remember mother I help to make the spell."

Hermisia smiled, "Yes that is true but there is something that you have to do."

"What would that be?" Amy asked.

"Og Ot Peels, rof ti si ruoy emit ta tsal," said Hermisia, as she waved her hand and the room turned back to normal.

Hermisia watched as her daughter left the body of Dr. Mizuno. Her eyes flashed blue and Dr. Mizuno was placed into the visitor's chair next to her patient.

Hermisia then disappeared from the room.

* * *

Hermisia appeared before Queen Serenity as she sat upon her throne.

"Your daughter has always been the most mysterious of all our children," observed Serenity as she stood.

"Believe it or not, my queen, she can sometimes be a mystery to me as well," says Hermisa with a smile.

"That's the way children were meant to be," says Serenity.

"I guess my work is done now," stated Hermisia.

"Yes I'm afraid so," says Serenity as Hermisia's hair began looking water like.

"If you need me, you know where to find me," says Hermisia.

"Of course, sleep well," says Serenity as Hermisia turned into a puddle of water.

Serenity watched as it glowed and turned it into a shard of ice.

'It feels good to remember,' Amy thought as she woke in the middle of the night laying on her bed.

She went to her desk, and sighed. She began finishing her math problems. When a thought occurred to her. 'Raye and Lita have been acting weird all day, I wonder.'

"Let's see who remembers our past

For it must be time at last

Show me the planets in which they were derived

To know that I'm not alone in this frame of mind," recited Amy.

Before her vision came a screen like television it showed the insignia for Mars and the insignia for Jupiter, beginning to form the sacred planetary diamond.

'No wonder, those four have been acting kind of strange,' Amy thought with a smile. 'Lets see if our telepathy works, even without the others remember yet.'

Amy closed her eyes, and began concentrating on finding Raye and Lita.

* * *

Raye and Lita were at the temple sitting on the floor having a meeting with Luna and Artemis. When suddenly within their brains it felt as if ice entered them and froze them from the inside out, but it was only temporarily.

'Come on Amy, do you really have to do that?' thought Raye toward the child of ice.

'Sorry, I was just searching for you guys. Didn't mean to,' came Amy's reply.

'Yeah uh huh, so are you coming to the temple or what?' said Lita entering the conversations.

'I'm coming, I'll be there in 10 minutes,' said Amy.

Then Amy's presence in their mind was gone.

"Amy remembers, that will be much assistance to us," says Artemis.

"Yeah she can probably help us with some things," says Lita.

"Like what?" says Luna.

"Like what's really going on, for the last few minutes since you guys got here you keep avoiding the real reason of our remembrance," says Raye looking at the two older advisors.

"Raye it's kind of complicated," came Luna's reply as she looked at the 17-year-old physically looking girl.

"Everything you seem to say to us is complicated, but yet you tell us those things anyway," says Lita sipping the hot chocolate that Raye had given when everyone got there and was settled.

"But those were things we had to tell you," says Artemis.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it," says Raye.

"Watch your mouth," says Luna looking appalled at Raye.

"I did, cause if I would have said it another way you probably would have walked out," mutters Raye.

Lita smiled and said calmly, "Calm down fire lady."

There was a knock at the door. Raye stood up and answered the door. Standing there was Amy wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a long sleeve blue pajama shirt over a white tank top.

"Amy are you ok dear?" asked Luna, eyeing the girl standing there looking innocent in her pajamas.

"I'm just fine Luna, it's nice to see you… and you to Artemis," greeted Amy as she stepped into the house.

Artemis smiled in greeting and waved.

"So shall we get back to our discussion about why we are receiving our memories back all of a sudden," says Lita sitting back sipping her hot chocolate.

"Amy they do not understand that there is only so much we can tell them," says Luna trying to explain why they weren't saying anything.

"Well Luna you insinuated the issue by slipping up and saying something you weren't supposed to in the first place," says Artemis in almost a whisper.

"Hush Artemis," Luna narrowed her eyes at the white haired man.

* * *

Translation:

Yrucrem- Mercury

Og ot peels, rof ti si ruoy emit ta tsal- Go to Sleep, for it is your time at last.

Well that's it! Sorry it took so long to get that out. I've been a very busy person. I hope you liked it and review nicely please.

Thanx to all the reviewers, you guys make me feel so special. I LUV YOU GUYZ!

Adios!

Mizz DL a.k.a Mizz Dyme Legend


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in the story relating to Sailor Moon.

Hi, so did you miss me? Or what?

Well I've finally come back, I've been really busy with work and school that's what's been taking me so long with getting these chapters out and I'm sorry for that. But ummm I want to THANK EVERYONE for the reviews that have been coming in. I LOVE YOU GUYZ. Well here you go I hope I made it long enough, here goes nothing.

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 14

"His name is Ubiquitous," started Luna as she looked at the 3 girls before her.

"Are you serious? His name means 'everywhere'," says Amy with a look on her face.

"Yes that is his name," says Artemis.

"Ubiquitous once used to be the keeper of the Gates of Time before Serenity many millennia's ago gave the power over to the King of Pluto, Sarpedon. Anyways the story around Ubiquitous is that he had 4 children. He had 1 set of girl triplets known as 'The Fates' which helped him weave the time portal into what it is now. The 3 triplets were named Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. His oldest and only son was named Kismet," says Luna with calm eyes.

"There powers were very unique, and looked highly upon, until Clotho, Lachesis and Artopos began making harsh decision toward mortals and even the gods, the permission was given by Ubiquitous himself. He was set before the Supreme Planetary Court, and tried. His sister got him out of being sentenced to eternity in exile," continued Artemis, just as calmly.

"Ubiquitous and his children were stripped of their title as the Keepers and Makers of Time," says Luna.

Everything was quiet; no one said anything, as the story was digested into his or her system.

"Lachesis?" Raye said looking at Luna. "There is a girl at our school named Lachesis."

"Yeah we know, we seen her that night your powers blew out of proportion," says Artemis arching his eyebrow.

"It was an accident," says Raye. "Besides how could I be held accountable for powers I didn't even know I had at the time?"

"Let me finish telling the story," says Luna raising her voice a pitch.

Everyone became silent at once.

"Let's just say that Ubiquitous was very unhappy with the outcome, so he disappeared. They were searched for but never found, not a trace of their existence was found. So the Gates of Time just stood for a decade, with no changes to anyone's life, that's when King Sarpedon was offered the job. Queen Serenity believed him to be qualified because his planet was so far and isolated the gates would never be tampered with unless ordered so by the Queen herself," said Luna, explaining the outcome.

"He was the most loyal of the court, even though he rarely spoke to anyone him and the Queen were very close. She trusted him and his little girl, Setsuna, to watch the gates for eternity," said Artemis.

"So finally after all these years Ubiquitous has come back with his children to avenge not only his title being stripped from him, but to avenge his sister," says Luna as she lowered voice.

"That is all we know," says Artemis.

"That's it!" says Lita standing.

"Yeah, that is all we are able to tell," says Luna.

"Don't tell me we are back with not tampering with time again," says Raye eyes going ablaze.

"We have rules Raye, and you have to understand our position in the matters. We were given orders, specific orders I might add, to not give you to much information then is able right now," says Artemis, quieting anymore protest with his voice.

No one said a word; once again silence fell upon the room.

"It's good to have you back," Luna smiled softly.

"Glad to be back," the girls said in unison, easing the tension out of the room.

"You guys used to love doing that when you knew you were in trouble," Artemis said with a grin.

Luna stood from pillow made seat. Artemis stood as well.

"We have to go now," said Luna, feeling herself become weary as she began changing.

"We will return when it is time for you to see us again," says Artemis as voice no longer held the strong baritone as he began changing as well.

When the transformation was complete, "We will return."

They both disappeared with the snap of the air.

"Alright my question to you, Amy, is why are we only remembering one at a time?" asked Lita, feeling something tugging at her mind, knowing that Amy could tell her stuff that Luna and Artemis probably didn't even know Amy knew.

"Me and my mother made the spells mere days before our kingdoms were attacked, which means Queen Serenity knew something big was about to happen that had to do with us," Amy began.

"If Queen Serenity knew something as big as our kingdoms being attacked, why didn't she say something, instead of keeping it in confidence?" Raye asked, looking at Amy with questions in her eyes.

"Because it would mess with the timeline, our futures here would not have existed without it," said Amy.

"Would not have existed, you mean we had to die to be reborn on earth for the timeline to flow freely?" said Lita looking at Amy as her eyes closed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," says Amy, as her eyes opened.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would our parents want us to die and then come back to a world with no peace, with evil beings like Ubiquitous roaming around like they own the place?" asked Raye.

"You just answered your own question," said Amy, she leaned back against a set of pillows.

"So we were born here because it was foreseen within the timeline?" asked Lita.

"I don't know, you would have to ask Sailor Pluto, I know not enough about the gates of time," says Amy.

"So what about everyone else? We can't speed up the remembrance process," says Raye as she sighed.

"We just wait, we will know what to do when the time comes," says Amy.

"Let's go to sleep already, we are all tired," says Lita yawning, and stretching.

"Hold up one more question," says Raye.

Amy nodded lazily, eyes fluttering shut.

"Amy are you OK?" asked Raye looking at her friend with worry.

"Because of certain 'things' Zachary does not remember with me, so I am weak without my other half," says Amy.

"What things?" asked Lita.

"It's not my place to say, besides when everyone has remembered everything will fall into place," Amy said. "Now let's go to sleep, I'm so tired."

Everyone nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Time had just struck midnight as Aphrodite appeared at the lake of Forbidden Love, located on Venus.

"Come to me daughter, come to me my son

For there is something that needs to be done

Come to this place in which you reside

From my eyes you will not hide," Aphrodite said in a melodious voice.

Appearing before her were two blonde headed teenagers, one a boy, and the other a girl. Both dressed in nightwear, laying sleep, as if on a bed.

"Mina, Zachary awake for your mother has something she must return to you," Aphrodite spoke, and blew a kiss.

Mina and Zachary awoke at the same time. They were still floating above the ground, until Aphrodite waved her hand and they landed on their feet.

Mina rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"I have got be dreaming," Mina mumbled to herself.

"Not even by a mile, little one," says Aphrodite.

Zachary didn't say anything; he just stood stunned looking at Aphrodite who looked so much like Mina and a bit of him.

Aphrodite's golden tresses hung in loose curls around her flawless face, with green oceanic colored eyes. She wore a crown of silver that had red heart rubies hanging from it on either side of her face hanging within her hair.

"I wish had more time with you my Minako and little cupid," Aphrodite spoke. "But I do not. So…"

Aphrodite sighed looked at her son and daughter, who she probably wouldn't see for a many years to come, until the time was called for them to be awaken again.

"My daughter future Queen of Venus, and goddess of Love, may your memories be returned to you this night on the planet in which you were born. My son Future King of Mercury, and god of love, cupid, may your memories be returned to you this night on the planet in which you were born," says Aphrodite to both children.

Aphrodite turned toward the lake and placed her hand under her lips, and blew softly. The water began to foam, and there before everyone's eyes was a large seashell, with a bow and heart arrow engraved on it. The shell opened and from it came two figures that looked like Mina and Zachary.

They stood stock still, not remembering how to move in any direction. So they just stood as the figured appeared before them.

The figures of Zoicite held a bow and arrow, and with a wave of the figures hand turned into a sword, the figure place it into Zachary's hand. Within the same time the contact was made to his hand, the other figure touched Mina's forehead. Their eyes rolled back in their head at the same time.

Aphrodite eyes misted watched her children, her twins being returned to normal, or as normal as time will allow them.

Finally they looked at Aphrodite with blank eyes.

Aphrodite closed her eyes as she spoke, "Ym Nos dna ym rethguad peels won nopu ruoy sdeb dna tcetorp hcae rehto."

Aphrodite then transported them back to earth and back to their beds.

* * *

Michael was sitting in his room around midnight, the same time as Mina and Zachary were transported to Venus, reading a book. He wore a white beater and a pair of plaid red pajama pants.

Flipping through a book, he just didn't feel like reading anymore, so he just set the book back on the bookshelf.

"Something is troubling you tonight," says a voice.

He turned around to see Adonis, dressed immaculately in black slacks and a red silk shirt. His ear was pierced, with a gold loop earring. He stood tall and proud with blond wavy hair that was cute short, with stunning green eyes.

"Yeah and I must be tired and losing it, to be seeing you in my room," says Michael with a yawn.

Adonis smiled, " You always did have a dry sense of humor. I believe that's why my daughter loved you, I seem to think."

"And who is your daughter exactly?" asked Michael.

Adonis only smiled, taking out an arrow from thin air. Michael eyes widened as he looked around trying to figure our where the arrow head came from. Bearing the arrow in front of him he took his right hand and waved it over his left hand where the arrow sat. The arrow began floating in the air.

"And then, the dream becomes even more weirder that it was before," Michael mutters under his breath.

Adonis only shook his head; taking his index finger he drew two hearts linked together. He then hooked the arrows onto the arrows, and then he blew softly on it. It began forming into a figure of Michael's likeness.

"Son of Apollo I give thee back your remembrance of your past love, battles, and life. When this is returned, take care of my daughter, her friends, and your prince," Adonis said with almost a whisper.

"I wonder has a person ever fainted while dreaming?" Michael asked rhetorically.

"Shhh," said the figure as it unsheathed a sword.

The figure took the sword and handed it to Michael. Michael scrunched his eyes together with confusion as he grabbed the sword. The figure disappeared into the sword, and Michael's eyes began to glow silver as the hair on his head. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Adonis watched Michael's memories be returned to him in silence finally the transformation was done.

"Ereht si gnihton ot od rof uoy won tub ot tel uoy peels nos," says Adonis as Michael fell asleep and was transported to his bed.

* * *

Kevin was sitting in a Chemistry classroom with his feet propped up on a desk. He was dressed in some black loose pants and a black shirt that buttoned in the front but was not buttoned, and his chest was bared. He was twirling a pencil within his fingers, with his eyes covered by dark shaded sunglasses.

This is how Mina, Lita and Raye found him as they walked in. The only light coming into the room was from the blinds.

"I forgot we got this class with him," said Raye to the others.

"Now how could you forget this face?" said Kevin.

"Makes me wish I can," muttered Lita rolling her eyes.

"I must say I like the hair do ladies, you look like 'princesses,'" he said, with a twinkle in his eye, like a little boy who knows a secret.

"I would say thank you, but for some reason what you just said didn't sound like a compliment," says Mina, looking Kevin over as he stood.

"It wasn't, it was truth," said Kevin as he stood.

"Truth?" Raye said. "What are you talking about?"

"Princess Minako, of the planet Venus, Princess Lalita, of Jupiter, Princess Rayeanne, of the planet Mars," Kevin said looking at the girls one by one.

"Who are you?" asked Raye.

The darkness within the room began to engulf him and when it disappeared, Kevin's whole appearance had changed. Standing before them was a man with straight black hair, with streaks of silver, which hung in a ponytail at his neck. He stood at 6'2 with bronze colored skin. His eyes were dark almost black in shade.

"My name is Kismet," he said.

"The son of Ubiquitous," said Lita in realization of who he was.

"At your service," said Kismet, with a mock bow to the girls.

"Yeah right," says Raye.

"I have a drawing I would like to show you," said Kismet. " My drawings can seem sooo… life-like sometimes."

Kismet bent down and took his little finger and began drawing a picture on the ground. The drawing began to glow a soft violet color.

"What the hell?" says Raye with shock written over her face as the drawing began lifting up off the ground.

* * *

Adonis appeared to stand next to his wife in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, before Queen Serenity.

"Finally your job is done," said Queen Serenity.

"Yes it is," says Aphrodite. "Will we ever get to see our children again?"

"Yes, when the time is right," says Serenity.

"Thank you," says Aphrodite and Adonis in unison as they began to glow.

When the glowing dispersed, on the grown sat the bow and arrow of Cupid. Serenity with delicate fingers picked it up and placed it on the pedestal to complete the Diamond of Planetary Power. As the instrument was placed into it's spot the lines connecting each planet joined and glowed with power.

Serenity sighed, "There is only one more thing left to do."

"And we have to do it," says Gaia appearing bringing with her the smells of the earth.

"Just not yet, we must wait," says the voice of Sailor Pluto. " Everything must be done at the right 'time.'"

* * *

Ym Nos dna ym rethguad peels won nopu ruoy sdeb dna tcetorp hcae rehto- My son and my daughter sleep now upon your beds and protect each other.

Soooooooooooooo what do you think? Come on you have got to tell me. I'm dying to know, cause this story is almost done. I have some news; a friend and I are planning on doing something with this story. My friend, StarGazer-102006 is writing how Lita and Nephlite met and under what circumstances and me since I've never written a Silver Millennium story, my first one will be about Amy and Zoicite meeting for the first time, I've always wanted to write about them. Anywayz that's it for this chapter.

See ya soon

Adios!

Mizz DL a.k.a. Mizz Dyme Legend


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon

Hey what up my wondrous readers?

Well here iz another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it. LOVE YA!

It's Time to Remember

Chapter 15

The girl's stood before Kismet's creation. The monster had a figure of a man, but his face was like a broken mirror put back together. Within the mirrors were dark shadows silently screaming. Its body was made just the same, except it was more like dark glass.

"So what do you think of Thanatos?" says Kismet with a smile on his face.

"Wow Kismet, how many mirrors did it take for you to look through to create this beast," came Raye's comment.

Thanatos eyes flashed and every piece of glass in the room shattered. All the girls ducked to keep their bodies from the shattering glass. Some of the shards barely grazed their skin.

"Well as you can see my skin is much to sensitive for glass, I must leave you know," said Kismet with a sneer as he disappeared into the shadows of the room.

Thanatos didn't look anywhere but at them, once it's master left him. It lifted its hand and from it came glass shards. All the girls jumped back looking at the monster as the dark shadows smiled within its face.

"Yrucrem," a voice whispered.

"Sram," a voice whispered.

"Retipuj," a voice whispered.

"Sunev," a voice whispered.

The names were repeated over and over and filling the room. Time seemed to stand still.

* * *

On the Moon, Gaia and Serenity stood on either side of the Diamond of Planetary power eyes aglow, of either gold or silver.

"Der, Egnaro, Eulb dna Neerg

Eseht era eht sroloc I evah nees

Gnirud siht thgin

Yeht enihs os thgirb

Ereht si gnihtemos I tsum od

Ot ekam eseht rewop enihs os eurt

Ot tel meht og

Ot eht seno yeth wonk," began the chant from the melodious voice of Gaia.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus

We return these gifts to you this night

The power to fight for the light," Serenity spoke, her words weaving with Gaia, completing a long ago written spell.

The Diamond began to glow with power; the spell was repeated 3 times before the chanting ceased

* * *

The girl's stood in a vertical line facing the monster. One by one the girl's eyes flashed their planetary colors of blue, red, green and orange. Each girl put their hands in a prayer like position, and placed it against their lips and blew softly.

Thanatos didn't really understand what was going on so he took his hands and raised the shards up read to attack the girls, since their eyes were closed. The came towards the girls, seemingly unnoticed.

"Esaec," said Amy as the girl's opened their eyes

Thanatos stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't move because of the command of Amy's voice.

Holding out her hand a small blue crystal appeared in Amy's hand. It glowed softly within her palm. The girl's held out their hands with either a green, orange or red crystal.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The room filled with bright colors as each girl transformed into the sailor scouts. Their uniforms consisted of a body suit and short skirt; the bow on the shirt had a locket with their planetary symbol emblazed on it.

When their transformation was complete the glass shards flew at them.

"Ezeerf!" came the voice of Sailor Mercury. The rooms' degrees plummeted with the sound of her voice.

Thanatos looked startled, "Stupid little ice girl."

"My thoughts exactly," said Mars as she glowed a soft red to keep from freezing.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury said as the Thanatos was encased in ice.

"Jupiter Thunder Shock!" came Jupiter's voice as the ice shattered.

"Mercury can you please return the temperature back to normal?" said Venus.

Mercury arched her eyebrow and smiled in amusement

"What has happened to our Amy? She's never acted like this before," said Jupiter, her teeth chattering

"If my memory is correct she's done that countless times," said Venus with a grin on her face.

"Lamron," said Mercury.

The room temperature was returned back to normal and Amy stood there instead of Mercury.

Everyone followed her example and detransformed.

"Well done ladies," came Kismet from the shadows. "It was nice to see what I was working against, all your powers are very… interesting. Don't worry because so are mine… but you'll have to wait to see that."

Then Kismet's presence was gone from the room. The girl's let go of the breath, they all didn't know they were holding.

The bell rung for school to be dismissed, everyone turned toward the noise.

"You have got to be kidding," said Lita.

"Let's go to the arcade, I need a drink," says Raye.

"Ummm Raye they don't sell alcoholic beverages," said Mina.

Raye shook her head, "Come on let's go, I'm thirsty."

Before they got out the room the boys walked in.

"Thank goodness your OK," said Nick grabbing Lita around the waist.

"You know I've learned to fight thanks to you, and I learned very well," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But last time I almost lost you, because I wasn't on my guard," he said.

"But thanks to you I'm alive, and happy," said Lita kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I thought we were going to the arcade," said Mina, holding on to Michael's hand.

"No we are going to the temple, we have some things we need to discuss," said Raye with authority in her voice.

"But I thought you needed a drink," said Mina.

"We'll stop at the store," said Raye as she grabbed Jared's hand.

"Slow down Lady Fire," Jared said pulling her back against his chest.

"OK," she sighed, as she blushed, looking at everyone look at her and Jared in their intimate embrace.

* * *

It was 9 pm as Serena and Darien walked the park. They weren't talking just walking and enjoying each other's company.

"I wonder where the girl's are? I didn't see them after school," says Serena, holding on to Darien hand.

"Probably with the boys, they seem to be really close lately. Even though Mike and Mina have always been like that, same with Nick and Lita," says Darien.

"Yeah that's true," says Serena.

"Come on there is a place I would like to show you," said Darien startling Serena.

Darien ducked into the small opening of close knit trees. Serena looked around and followed Darien into the trees.

"It's beautiful," said Serena.

Before her was a lake, with every color flower on both sides of the walking path. It was quiet, the only thing you heard was the rippling of the water. The smell was of spring as Serena looked at all the flowers.

"I found it the other day, it's so peaceful," said Darien as he sat down on the grass.

"I can tell, it feels like I've been here before," says Serena touched the petals of a red rose.

"Because it's the place where you two first met," said a voice.

Serena and Darien turned to find Gaia and Serenity standing before them

"What do you mean where we first met?" asked Serena trying not to be star struck by the resemeblence of her self to Serena, and the resemblance of Darien to Gaia.

"Many years ago, when peace was upon all the planets, we came to visit here," said Serenity. "You loved it here, and snuck from the Earth Palace to this place, that you found one day in your wonderings."

"How can that be when I don't know you," said Serena.

In her heart she knew she knew this woman. She knew both of them; she tried to grasp the memory that ran across her mind like the speed of light.

Serenity smiled softly, "I have something to return to you… Princess Serenity."

"The same for you Prince Endymion," said Gaia to her son.

"To return to us, but we haven't lost anything," said Darien.

He was smart, but he wasn't really grasping this particular situation.

Serenity held out her hand and in her palm was the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"It's beautiful," Serena gasped looking at the magnificent jewel.

Gaia held out her hand and the Golden Crystal appeared.

"Keep it safe my son, only use it when you need to," said Gaia as she placed the Golden Crystal into his hand, where it disappeared.

Darien gasped as images began entering his mind.

"The same to you princess," said Serenity as she placed the Silver Crystal into her daughter hand, where it disappeared.

Serena and Darien floated into the air as their memories were being returned to them. They disappeared within the light.

* * *

Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia appeared back on the Moon Kingdom. Where Sailor Pluto awaited their arrival.

"It is done," said Serenity.

"Yes, it is complete, now you have to return to our slumber," says Pluto.

"Something I haven't done in many nights," says Serenity.

Pluto only smiled.

"Come on Serenity, it's for us to return to sleep," says Gaia as she began to glow.

Serenity began to glow soft silver, as Gaia glowed a gold. There on the ground were two staffs, both white in color but a crescent sat on one and the other had the symbol of earth on it. Pluto picked them up carefully she added them to the middle of the Diamond of Planetary Power. All the planet symbols connected to the two staffs.

Pluto then picked up the Diamond of Planetary Power and disappeared to the gates of time.

* * *

"Endymion, my prince," Princess Serenity said as she looked at Darien in his royal armor.

"Serenity, my princess," said Princess Endymion to Serena who was dressed in flowing white gown. "I have missed you."

"And I you," she said a small tear escaped her.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because I love you," she said.

"And Darling I love you," he said gently pulling her to him, where he placed a kiss upon her lips.

They floated back to the ground, still kissing softly.

* * *

"Young love is such a wonderful thing," says Artemis watching the scene.

"Yeah, I remember when we were like that," says Luna, almost wistfully,laying her head against Artemis's shoulder.

"Well Luna like a memory, things never truly go away. It goes to the back of our mind and relaxes pleasantly, if it's a good memory. Every time you forget something there is always someone there to help you remember if was time for you to remember," said Artemis in response.

* * *

Well that's it! This story iz now completed. I hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it. I forgot how bad I can be at writing fighting scenes, but I tried, I'm start working more on them… some more imagination.

Well I hope you guys look out for the story of how Amy met Zachary a.k.a Zoicite. It will be called 'The Sound of Her Voice.' You will find out the reason why it's called that, when it comes out.

SO tell me what you think, tell me if I should have added something, or just give me some good feedback. I DON"T WANT NO BAD REVIEWZ! Anywayz, I'll holla atcha with the new story 'The Sound of Her Voice'.

Laterz

Adios!

Mizz DL a.k.a

* * *

The Translations:

Yrucrem- Mercury

Sram-Mars

Retipuj-Jupiter

Sunev-Venus

Der, Egnaro, Eulb dna Neerg

Eseht era eht sroloc I evah nees

Gnirud siht thgin

Yeht enihs os thgirb

Ereht si gnihtemos I tsum od

Ot ekam eseht rewop enihs os eurt

Ot tel meht og

Ot eht seno yeth wonk-

Red, Orange, Blue and Green

These the colors I have seen

During this night

They shine so bright

There is something I must do

To make these powers shine so true

To let them go

To the ones they know- (Said by Gaia)

Ezeerf- Freeze (Said by Mercury)

Lamron- Normal ( Said by Mercury)


	16. Chapter 15 Interlude for Sequel

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey what up people,

By Request of you wonderful readers I had to make an Interlude or some sort of proper ending for this story. So, this little Epilogue or Interlude whichever, will lead you into It's Never Over, which is the sequel to It's Time to Remember. I'm letting you know right now this will be VERY short. Because if I write a long part we'll never get to the sequel… so here it is.

It's Time to Remember

The Very Short Epilogue/ Interlude for It's Never Over

It was dark within the room, way to dark for comfort. But it was not for a lone figure as he sat in the head of the room on a large chair that represented a throne. His eyes were a green and his head was covered in red tendrils that looked like sparked flames atop his head.

"Good evening to you father," greeted Kismet as he walked into the room and stood before Ubiquitous.

Kismet bowed shortly to his father as he looked upon him.

"Why are you here boy?" asked Ubiquitous his voice as cold as ice.

"I am here to speak with you of my progress," said Kismet.

"Progress? Is that what you call that scene that you made at the school, I highly doubt that to have been progress Kismet," Ubiquitous said his eyes moving over his son's figure that seemed to have lost its confidence. "But since you say it was progress… please elaborate."

Ubiquitous waited in silence as his patience stayed intact.

"I now what I am against and can easily dispose of them, anytime I please," said Kismet with a proud grin upon his face.

Ubiquitous was not impressed he stood, his long black cloak willowing behind him like a breeze.

"Let me tell you something…" he started slowly. "What you seen this night is nothing compared to what their true powers are like."

"True powers?" Kismet questioned with a gaze that held more questions.

"See son, since you waited so long to make your move they remember what was lost to them," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kismet asked slowly.

"I mean," he sighed. "Without their memories they were within our grasp… touchable. But now that they have regained their powers you have made our job quite difficult."

"But I have seen what they can do… we are more powerful then them put together," Kismet said with confidence in his stance but not in his eyes.

"Them put together will take you out of existence. So far out of existence you would not have existed in the past or even right now for that matter. These girls are not ordinary royalty, they are far from ordinary," Ubiquitous said.

He was now pacing in front of his throne.

"What does that have to do with anything? The only thing you asked me to do was retrieve Princess Serenity, that should be very easy since she does not have those crystals that the others have," Kismet said trying to say matter-of-factly.

"Did you learn anything of what I taught you?" Ubiquitous asked in a low voice.

Kismet stood there looking at his father as he looked at him in return.

"Princess Serenity is the result of all the crystals put together, now that she knows her mission she will know things that even we don't even know," Ubiquitous said.

"How do you know that she remembers?" asked Kismet.

"You'd be surprised about all that I know," said Ubiquitous.

"So what is that you know that will help me with this mission that you have placed on me, that will be over real soon?" asked Kismet.

"When it come to the fight between good and evil, love and hatred and all other common grounds for war, especially with this case… It's Never Over," Ubiquitous said and sat down on his throne.

Kismet looked at his father, but he blended back into the darkness of the room. Kismet felt the presence of his father was no longer within the room. With a shrug of his should he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Alright thatz it! Fo real thiz time… It's Never Over will be out really soon, I'm talking maybe 2 days from now. I already have it started but I want to be good for you guys. So I'll see ya then!

* * *

Some Comments for the Reviews (I've never done this before :takes a breath:)

Isis Aurora Tomoe-Thanks for the reviews girly, you always got my back… Hope to see a review from you in the sequel. Oh yeah, I hope everything is going good with you in school and everything. Being a senior is hard, I should know, I am one. Keep ya head up! I'll Holla!

BreeluvsRyou- Bree I know, I know… I'm sorry it ended like it did. But I wasn't sure at the time if I wanted to write a sequel or not. Please don't go insane! I need you to read the prologue to the sequel when I post it, so you can tell me if you like it or not.

Starlit Warrior- As you can see, Yes! I am writing a sequel; hopefully you'll like it! God Bless you too!

SailorColorGuard07- will do::salutes:

Well thatz it! I've never ever done that before. But ummm yeah let me get on, I got some writing to do. PLEASE READ: The Sound of Her Voice by Me:smiles: NO FLAMEZ!

Mizz DL waz here


End file.
